Safe With Mellark
by MissBunburyHope
Summary: I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you.
1. Prologue: Cut Short

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

**OC: Willow Safe: Peeta's best friend from their first day of school. She only realised that she actually loved him when the peacekeepers had to physically drag her out of Peeta's arms when she was saying goodbye.**

**Slight AU: Peeta/OC pairing: This story begins at Peeta and Katniss' last interview before they return home. Katniss tells Peeta that she doesn't like him but, in reality, she still does kind of, but she believes she can't change what she thinks. Peeta loves Willow too and they forget how they should be with each other.**

**Rewrite: This story didn't seem successful on its first attempt- five reviews for eight chapters, and two from my friends- and I wasn't pleased with my first attempt at writing anyway. Cringe worthy! So it's a complete rewrite of the first four chapters, probably the first five, maybe them all to an extent...**

* * *

**Prologue- Cut Short**

(Willow Safe)

I am his last visitor so I stand by the door for what seems like hours, watching his parents, his brothers, his other friends and family go and leave the room. It feels like eternity when they finally say, "You're his final visitor. Go in."

I run into the room and am met by Peeta's strong hold almost instantly, his arms automatically finding their way around my waist, whilst mine stay around his neck. The tears that begin falling from my eyes are soaked up by his white shirt, and I feel a slight wetness on my neck too, next to where his face rests.

"Lil," he says softly, leaning out of the hug and leading me to the soft sofa in the middle of the room. "It'll be okay."

"It won't, though, Pete," I disagree, unable to return the slight smile he offers me.

"I'll try and make it okay then," he suggests, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You've got to try and come home," I plead, pulling my knees up to my chest as entwine my fingers with his. "Please."

"I will try as hard as I can," he promises. "But there are people out there who have trained their whole life for this-"

"You're strong," I interrupt. "Working in the bakery has given you muscles. And you can paint."

He laughs lightly, a sound I know I'll miss. "I doubt painting will be able to help me."

"No, but you may be able to do camouflage," I reason. "I'll send you any money I can get."

He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Thank you then, Lil. But don't waste your money-"

"I wouldn't be wasting it on you," I argue. "Don't say that you won't be coming home because I know you will."

"I like your confidence in me," he admits softly.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds, taking some deep breaths to steady myself before speaking again. "Peeta," I manage to say.

"Yeah, Willow," he answers.

"You're not a mistake," I remind him.

"I'm glad you think so," he replies.

"It's not right of your mum to say such things," I decide. "You're amazing and she's just jealous that she's not like you."

"Thanks." He laughs.

"Peeta," I say again after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, Willow," he repeats himself.

"Don't give up your life for Katniss," I plead.

"What do you mean?" he asks, although I'm sure he knows what I really mean.

"Don't throw your life away because she's in these Games too," I explain. "I know you love her but I can't imagine my life without you."

I open my eyes to see a tear slipping down his cheek. "You're who's made my life worth living too," he admits.

Now, I smile at him, feeling it necessary to do so. He's the only thing in my life that's kept me going through everything. His soft blonde hair, falling in slight curls over his forehead. His face, kind of flushed, his cheeks always covered in a sprinkling of flour. His defined jaw and his small dimples. His smooth lips, curled up into a blinding smile. His bright blue eyes, shining all the time. His broad shoulders and strong arms.

He's perfect. He's always been the most handsome boy in the year, possibly even the school. He's been the kindest too, doing things that he's got beaten for. He's not only strong for having been able to withstand all the beatings, but also for being on the wrestling team and working in the bakery. And he just does things without realising that make him perfect.

Today, he's wearing the white shirt that he saves for the Reapings. As he only wears it once a year and I fix it for him whenever he needs it, it still looks brand new. His black trousers are used more often and so have slightly lost their colour, but they are still fixed whenever necessary. His blonde hair has been gelled back slightly into a style that doesn't look quite as good as when it falls naturally. However, the smell of bread still follows him, although all the flour has been washed off of his face.

I sigh silently to myself, feeling a longing within myself as I look at him, working out all that I want to say but can't bring myself to do.

"Are you okay, Lil?" Peeta asks, cutting through my thoughts.

I nod. "I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you when you're away."

He sighs, tightening his hold on my hands, but lifting them to his lips and kissing them both gently. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Will you come home then?" I ask, knowing that he can't ensure anything.

"I will try," he promises, his blue eyes meeting mine, making me sure that he's not lying.

I smile, slipping my hands out of his and to behind my neck. "I want you to have this," I say slowly, my fingers finding the clasp for my necklace.

"That's _your_ necklace, though," he argues, catching my hands once again and resting my forehead against mine.

"And I want _you_ to have it so that you can remember me whilst we're not together," I reason, shaking his hands away so I can undo the clasp.

He sighs, shutting his eyes as I put in around his neck, letting the silver heart fall onto his chest. "I'm not letting this get hurt," he begins.

"And it won't let you get hurt either," I finish. "It'll keep you safe."

He smiles, laughing slightly as well. "Thank you, Lil. I'm never going to forget you. I'm never going to change so much for them that you can't recognise me."

"Good." I smile too.

He looks up at me, his blue meeting mine, our faces less than a mere inch from each other's. His smile becomes more natural as he whispers, "You're the best thing to happen to me," before placing his lips over mine.

Our eyes both shut simultaneously as he cups my cheeks and my arms find their way behind his neck again. I don't know what it is but he's managed to spark something within me once more.

When he pulls back, he stares at me for a moment, neither of us sure what to say. "Peeta," I whisper, my voice catching in my throat.

He nods. "I'm sorry, Lil."

Before I have the chance to argue with him again, telling him that what just happened was the best feeling ever and I can't imagine anything better, a tight hold has appeared on my arm, pulling me to my feet and away from Peeta.

"Forgive me, Willow!" he shouts, a look of sincere apology in his eyes.

"Don't forget me, Peeta," I reply as the door shuts, locking me away from him. I rest my hands on the door handle and my forehead on the cool wood as I say quietly, "Because I love you so much and you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter One-**

(Willow Safe)

I sigh as I see Peeta staring longingly at the girl at his side, squeezing her hand and then wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm just so happy she found me. I would have been dead if she didn't save me when I was by the river."

Katniss smiles too and returns the happy gaze to my best friend. "You saved me too, Peeta."

His grin grows wider as he leans forward, planting a soft kiss onto her lips, hugging her closer to his chest as she pulls back. "I love you more than anything. I know you know that but it still amazes me that you love me in return, after all this time."

"I just wish that you'd maybe said before and then we could have been together before our lives were being threatened," says Katniss, drawing out a few laughs from the crowd.

"At least we got to be together finally," agrees Peeta.

Caesar smiles and claps his hands together. "And we are all pleased that you found each other as well." A few shouts meet his response and he stands up, prompting the couple to do the same. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, the star crossed lovers of District Twelve."

Peeta and Katniss smile and wave, Peeta spinning the girl in his arms in circles so that the many yellow petticoats of her dress swirl around her. When he catches her, he wraps his blue suited arms around her and kisses her swiftly, gradually bringing her back to her feet so they can both smile again.

Just before the camera switches off, I see Katniss' smile slip and I frown, even though I had really been suspecting something of the sort for a while. I look away as the screen turns black, lying back onto my bed and shutting my eyes. I don't want to sound bitter but if she really doesn't love him, she doesn't deserve my best friend.

I've known Peeta for too long to know what he wants and Katniss has been what's he's always wanted. I know I'm jealous but I know that what I want will be short lived; it's unfortunate that I've only just begun to experience something that I've always known he'll never be able to return. Anyway, we've been friends since before we started school, so why would he like me as anything else?

I knew even before he admitted it that Katniss was the girl that he loved from the first day of school. I would be there at his side every day, attempting to persuade him that maybe he should talk to her, but it never worked until I thought it was going to be too late. At first glance, I saw him just throwing away his life but then I worked out where his plan was leading to.

He no doubt knew that volunteering for her younger sister had already won Katniss points, even before anyone really knew her name. At the Tributes' Parade, although he was there too, it was Katniss on fire that caught everyone's attention, and their hands joined only added to everything. Finally, in the interviews, he didn't really need to say anything because her dress had done so much anyway.

Even before the Games started, I had nightmares of the many different ways that he could be murdered. They all entered my mind at night but then haunted me for the rest of the day, so much so that I couldn't actually sleep on the night before he entered the Arena. The past couple of weeks came back to me and hit me hard, causing the "illness" that kept me away from school for a while.

When the Games started and Peeta joined the Careers, I wondered if I really knew his plan more than he did. It was obvious, to me at least, that he had admitted his love not to buy his life but to keep Katniss', and he would keep her safe from anyone else. He probably knew that he could have died and he probably planned to so that Katniss survived, and I cannot imagine how happy it therefore made him that they could both win.

But before they announced the rule change and just after his leg had been sliced by Cato, there was hardly any footage of my best friend, so this is when I returned to school. He hid himself in perfect camouflage, my little money I sent in contributed to it, and was just about hidden from anyone who passed, nearly including Katniss. Once hidden, he stayed still, so there was nothing to really show.

I remember the day that Katniss found Peeta, we had already had the interviews as the final eight. Nothing interesting happened to me, other than how much I had to prove the point that Peeta was still alive. Following this, I decided to meet Gale, Katniss' best friend or cousin according to the District to stop the Capitol from making any assumptions.

At this point, with Prim, Gale and me at school, as Peeta's two brothers work instead now, all day was spent sympathising us. I received a lot of "I'm sorry you're about to lose your best friend" because, no matter how hard Katniss tried to work Peeta back to true form, no one really believed that he would survive. I hated everyone for thinking that.

I swear it was the moment when Gale and I finally began to talk without any awkward reservations that Katniss kissed Peeta. I don't know what I was expecting, but I think I probably was expecting a kiss at one point, I just don't think I was ever expecting it that soon and I definitely wasn't expecting to have to watch it with my best friend's District partner's best friend in the room too.

The Games were just playing in the background, as is compulsory and we just looked up as they finished talking and saw them kissing.

"My god," muttered Gale, staring at the screen.

I couldn't find any words to form so I kept silent, resting my face in my hands. Eventually, I whispered, "He promised he wouldn't change for the Games, fall into their trap. He said he wouldn't play their game and that he would stay himself. It didn't work and he's just thrown himself in harder." I looked up at this point. "Gale, you do realise that this new rule won't last. They'll be the last two and then they'll change it. The Capitol isn't going to change after seventy four years."

He sighed and hugged me slightly, and I tried to ignore any awkwardness from hardly knowing him. He was trying to help after all, it wasn't fair to push him away for that. "I know, Willow. Let's just hope that they can find a way to both survive."

I thought he wasn't right but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to rest my hopes on something that was so unlikely in actually in happening. When I looked back at him, I noticed that he was hiding the same jealousy as I was.

When I left him and went home, although everyone tried to talk to me and reason with my feelings, no one really understood. They told me that it didn't matter that he kissed another girl because we were _just_ best friends, nothing else. On top of that, we weren't ones to hold grudges and we should be able to see the other's motivation. I could see it: a beautiful girl.

On the final day in the Arena, when they were chased to the Cornucopia by the mutts and then confronted by Cato, I held my breath through the whole meeting. It wasn't helped when they actually revoked the rule change and they nearly killed themselves with the nightlock berries, until the game makers thought better of killing their only two chances of Victors.

To be honest, when they were both announced Victors, I didn't care about anything other than the fact that Peeta Mellark, my best friend would be coming home. I didn't care that he wouldn't still be my same best friend, the one who was my neighbour in the bakery, the one who never managed to get all the flour off his face, the one who was my partner at school. He was coming back.

"Willow, honey, will you come down and help please?" calls my mum from downstairs in the shop.

"Yep," I answer. I sigh and force my eyes back open as I get back onto my feet. I smooth down my blue dress as I walk past my mirror, the pale material the same colour as my eyes. The light colour is such a contrast to my dark hair but none of it looks pretty on me.

Not surprisingly really, dark hair or blue eyes look perfect on two specific people. Katniss Everdeen has the most beautiful looking dark hair, never in a mess as it is always tied in a plait. I was told every point of her beauty numerous times by Peeta. Peeta is the one with the amazing blue eyes, always looking happy and shining. However, from his slightly curly blonde hair to his strong build, he was just right anyway.

I groan, throwing a last glance at the picture on my bedside table, of me and my best friend one day after baking. We're both covered in flour but, of course, we're smiling there because we thought that nothing like this would ever happen to us. After studying the picture, a slight smile finds its way onto my face now too and I make my way downstairs to help in the shop.

"What would you like me to do, mum?" I ask, appearing at her side and quickly finding a clear space on the counter to sit on.

She smiles at the sight of a smile on my face after weeks of me residing in my room with tear filled eyes. "Would you be able to look after the shop for an hour or so just whilst your father and me pop out for a bit?"

"Of course," I say, forcing the smile to stay on my face because it's not fair on my parents to have a constantly upset daughter when her best friend is coming back tomorrow.

"Thank you, darling. If you have the time, there are a few pieces of clothing in the basket that need fixing and there are some other things that need finishing too. But only if you have the time," she reminds me, kissing my head before waving. "Oh yeah," she mutters, turning back around. "As the Mellarks are doing all the baking for tomorrow, they asked if you could help out."

"Yeah, if that's what they need." I nod but then pretend to shoo her away. "Now go, have fun with whatever you plan to do."

"Okay, thank you, darling," she repeats, blowing me a kiss and waving again as she walks out the back.

I probably don't wait for thirty seconds after I hear the back door shut before I sink down into the seat behind the counter, dropping my face into my hands as I begin to cry. I feel so selfish doing this but I don't really care. Everything that tells me I shouldn't be crying is also what is telling me that I should be allowed to let out any emotions I want to if that's what is going to make me feel better.

The thing is I don't want to cry today really. The reason I'll be going to the bakery tomorrow is because they've got a lot of work to do because they'll be cooking for the Victor's feast. The reason why there's a Victor's feast is because a Victor is coming home, in this case, two Victors: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, and one of them is, or was my best friend.

But that's the reason why I _do_ want to cry. Peeta's going to have changed so much, possibly so much that he won't love me anymore, even just as a friend. I think I love him more than as just a friend but that's where my next problem comes in: the reason why my best friend is coming home is because he loves another girl and she loves him too. She's going to be my competition with one obvious winner.

I just hate that everything had to change. Why did all this have to happen in the first place? Or, if it was destined to happen, why did it have to happen in this particular way? Why wasn't there another way for all of this to happen? And why wasn't I consulted?

I sigh and sit up, wiping my eyes on the edge of my sleeve. "He wouldn't want to see you like this, Willow." Somehow, saying it out loud makes it stick in my head more. He'd be worried if he saw me in a form that was even weaker than usual, and that's too dangerous.

Deciding to carry on with life as if nothing had happened in the past few months, I pick up the first shirt in the pile. It's just like when mum and dad used to go out to sort something out for work and they'd leave me in charge of the shop. If anything happened, I run next door to get Peeta, or technically, one of my more responsible neighbours; with Peeta, we'd only make things worse. It would all be fine.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, picking up a needle and thread to match the shirt I will be fixing. I lay it out in front of me and bite my lip as I realise it's Peeta's old favourite shirt. It is made of a material a similar colour to my dress and I'd always wear it with this, even if it involved stealing it off him when he was wearing it. It looks fine and as I examine it, I notice that there's not one problem.

I can't stop the tears, though, as I work out the reason why it's now in my hands comes from the short note tied onto the label.

_Hey Lil. _

_I'm scared I won't see you again, no matter how much I want to. I hope I'm not making you cry too much by giving you this. It's your favourite as well as mine, so I thought you could have it as I probably won't be able to anymore. _

_Anyway, I'm writing this in the Justice Building and I'm giving it to my dad (because he's the one I trust the most out of all my family) to tie to the shirt and indirectly give to you. I don't know how you'll get it but I hope you'll like it. _

_Willow, I don't know if you'll believe me when I say this but, I love you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Peeta xxx_

"If only that were true," I whisper, hugging the note to my chest with one hand as I wrap the shirt around me with the other. "Because I know I love you more than anything but you don't really love me too."

* * *

**Please review- I really want to see if this is actually any better!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lies

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

(Peeta)

"Miss, I can't let you on there," begins a peacekeeper, his helmeted head looking towards where Katniss stands.

"Why not?" she snaps, standing at the open door at the back of the train. The fast wind blows into the carriage, whipping her dark hair around her face and her peach coloured dress around her knees.

"I'm meant to be looking after you," he explains. "I wouldn't be doing a very good job if you jumped or fell off the back."

She sighs, her grip tightening on the handrail in front of her. "I promise I won't."

He shifts from one foot to the other, holding his gun behind his back. "I still can't really let you-"

"I'll make sure she doesn't," I interrupt.

"I shouldn't really, sir, but I will," the peacekeeper slowly agrees.

I nod and walk into the carriage, shutting the door behind me. "You look beautiful," I whisper, smiling in adoration of the beautiful girl in front of me.

Her dark hair, now that she's moved from the flowing air, settles on her shoulders in gentle curls, tucked behind her ear on one side. The pale peach coloured dress she wears falls softly to her knees, slightly hanging off of her shoulders. On her face, she has a little bit of makeup to accentuate her amazing grey eyes, and her lips have been painted a slight pink. She smiles and mutters, "Thanks."

I walk closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as I lace my fingers through hers with my other hand. I kiss her forehead and smile again at her warmth in my arms. "You're unbelievable."

She sighs once more, not saying anything. However, I can tell that something's wrong, just from the way she's standing and the way she acts. Her body against mine is no longer soft and relaxed, instead it's tense and secretive. As well, she usually always makes conversation, even if the subjects are trivial.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently, taking my hold from her waist and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes with my free hand.

"Yeah, fine," she answers, looking out of the window instead of at me. "I'm just getting a little nervous about going home."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be great, getting home," I reassure her, although I know that's not what's bothering her. She's not nervous, she's hiding something. I've been studying her ways since we were five so I know exactly what the actions to reflect her moods are.

"I suppose so," she says quietly.

"We'll be able to say everyone again," I add.

"Hmmm." She nods her head but still doesn't really make conversation. I wait for her to say something else and eventually she does. "I guess I can't wait to see little duck again. She'll be unbelievably happy for me to be home." The smile I recognise from home finally graces her features, drawing a bigger smile across mine. It was always one of my favourite things to see how much Katniss babied her little sister.

"I can imagine," I laugh.

"I can't wait until everything's back to normal," she admits, her smile dropping a little. "I mean, when there are no cameras everywhere and we can get on with our lives as we usually did."

"Well, as much as possible," I reason.

"What do you mean?" she questions, only now turning her face to look at me.

"I mean, as a first point, we've both won the Hunger Games now," I begin. "And, second of all, I've finally plucked up the courage to admit I love you and you've returned the feelings." I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her lips following my comment.

When I pull back, she's staring at me, the smile that was in place when we were in the cave together, sharing all those kisses, disappeared and replaced with an anxious look instead.

"Katniss," I whisper, freezing in my spot, unsure if I should move closer to her or further away. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this," she whispers slowly, her eyes falling shut so she doesn't have to look at me anymore.

"Can't do what?" I ask, deciding closer is better so enclosing her in my arms, only making _her_ freeze.

"This," she answers, as if it explains the world.

"What's this?" I sigh, stroking the back of her head, my hands tangling in her curls.

She pushes my arms away and slowly raises her head so her eyes meet mine again. "I won't be able to live these lies we've made."

I step back and stare at her. "What lies?" The words come like poison from my mouth, but I can't force them out any quicker.

"Peeta." She stares at me as her words fail, almost begging me to understand what I have no idea about, even without warning or even the slightest idea.

"No," I mumble lamely, words failing me too. I sink down onto the seat behind me and rest my head in my hands. "It's all been a lie to you, hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she whispers. "I just- I just can't change so quickly."

"I've known you all my life and I seriously thought that you actually had changed," I admit. "I obviously missed the fact that you were a brilliant liar."

"It's not your fault, though, I promise. It's just because I've always told myself I wouldn't fall in love because that would lead to marriage and that would lead to kids. There are too many things to lose in this world and I wouldn't be able to risk losing things like my children or my husband," she tries to explain. "I saw my mother when my dad died and she nearly lost me and Prim. I can't risk it."

"You can't love me," I finish.

She sighs and I feel her presence next to me, no doubt debating if she should now humour me and pretend to love me or just ignore me like she would like to. "But I have to pretend to."

"Why?" I ask. "What's the point of living the lie that only I like?"

"Peeta," she whispers, "those berries in the Arena sparked a rebellion-"

"Sure," I mutter, disbelieving of everything she says now.

"People will die," she argues, her voice rising in pitch.

"People die anyway. We know that," I reason, sounding bitter. "It doesn't make a difference to us anymore."

"People we love will die!" she shouts.

"Well, that means I'm fine then," I shout too, finally lifting my head from my hands.

She looks shocked and takes a step back. "I thought you were a nice guy. I thought you would take this in the right way-"

"How was I meant to take it?" I interrupt.

She groans. "I like you, Peeta, as a friend. I thought you _were_ kind and you _did_ treat me right. If I had ever broken my promises to myself, you were the kind of guy that I would for."

I stop moving and look at her, finally taking the time to study her for the emotions that she had to change since we entered the Games. Although she still looks thin for having survived two weeks whilst fighting for her death, her frame has filled out a little more. Instead of looking strong for being the support of her family, she looks like a Victor. Her face is now more full of colour, due to the food and makeup. As well, she stands taller and more confident, for it seems that she has no one or nothing to fear.

However, under it all, I can tell that the changes that are hidden from the world have had the opposite effect on her. No longer are her eyes bright and sparkling, for they are now rimmed with tears that reflect the things she's seen. Her hands, usually wrapped up in mine, always shake if she's not holding a bow. Last of all, her memories will forever be haunted by the deaths, warnings and future happenings.

I sigh and stand up. "I would have liked for you to have forgotten your promises, but I suppose they were probably set in stone even before we met when we were five."

She attempts a smile, as if what I said to her reassures her that I'll still be there to fall back upon when she needs someone who supposedly loves her.

I go to tell her that it's not necessarily a good thing but I am interrupted from beginning as Haymitch and Effie walk into the carriage, the heavy door swinging back and hitting the wooden panelling. Effie cringes but manages to recover quickly enough to say, "Marvellous, darlings. We were beginning to wonder if you'd run off together even before you got home."

I laugh and slip an arm around Katniss' waist again, pulling her towards me. Something tells me that our escort is unaware of our situation. "I would have loved to have done that but Katniss insisted that we went home. She really wants to see Prim."

The girl in my arms smiles and nods. "I can't wait to introduce him to my family."

"Let's hope that your mum will let me be your suitor then," I mutter into her ear, causing her to blush furiously as I kiss the side of her face.

"Of course she will, Peeta," decides Effie. "I mean, how could she not? It's obvious of how much you love her."

I smile. "I hope so."

"Sorry to break you two lovebirds apart but Katniss' prep team apparently need to see her, to make sure her makeup's all fine," Haymitch informs us. "Effie, will you take her?"

"Yep." Her voice is chirpy and altogether too happy for how we really should be acting. "Come on then, Katniss."

"You look perfect already, but I suppose I should really let you go," I complain, turning to face Katniss.

She smiles as she mutters, "Yeah, you probably should."

"Fine." I press a swift kiss to her lips and let go of her waist as I pull away. "Have fun." Their voices slowly disappear and I sit down on the seat again, guessing, "You knew, didn't you?"

"I told her," my mentor admits. "I was the one who warned her."

"And you couldn't have told me too?" I argue.

"It was up to her," he promises me. "She was the one who it affected so how she approached was for her to choose."

"So you let the girl who I'd always loved break my heart instead?" I snap. "Thanks. I loved that touch."

"You have to keep that happy couple status up whilst you're around other people," he warns, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why should I?" I cross my arms over my chest too in imitation, leaning back in the chair.

"Don't do this, to her or anyone else," he orders, frowning. "You were acting your part perfectly before, you're just being selfish now. You know that she might not love you in return so you're holding it against her. Surely, if you love her so much, you shouldn't care."

"Maybe I don't anymore," I grumble.

He shakes his head exasperatedly. "I know that's not true. Why don't you give her the chance to think about it when her life's not on the line?"

"Because the answer will be the same either way," I reply. "That or she'll turn to someone she's already had for long, like Gale."

"You do realise that this attitude is _why_ she's not falling for you!" he cries. "If you don't care enough to see past when the cameras go, you can carry on acting like you want to. Otherwise, you're going to have sort out your act if you want me to continue helping you."

I grit my teeth and hold my tongue. No matter how much I hate to admit it, he's got to be right. He's had twenty four years of experience with this kind of trouble.

"You'd be saving her as well as you," he reasons quietly.

"Why should it matter if I save her, though?" I challenge.

He sighs. "Because, no matter how many times you refuse to admit it, you still love her. You don't give up an eleven years old crush just because the person it involves doesn't have a returning crush on you."

I frown, because he can't be right, he just can't. I don't love her anymore but it's her fault. If she loses out from not loving me, it's her own fault. If she didn't want to have to go through with this, she shouldn't have played me in the first place.

"At least carry on with her act," he pleads. "Pretend you still love her. You'd be saving her even if you didn't want to save yourself."

"Fine," I grumble, getting to my feet and walking away. When I leave the carriage, I walk straight into Effie. "Is she done?" I ask softly, attempting to smile at my escort.

"Yes, she's just finished," she answers, smiling too and directing me to a carriage three down.

I see Katniss in front of me and walk away from Effie, wrapping my arms around the girl and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You do look even more beautiful. It's quite incredible how that's possible. You manage to surprise me every day."

She smiles and twists in my arms so that she's facing me. "Why, I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Haymitch suddenly appears behind me and claps my shoulder. "We're nearly there, kids."

"One last time," I whisper into her ear so only she can hear me, taking my arms from her waist and slipping her hand into mine.

"I suppose so," she replies, nodding.

As the train slows to a halt, I take a deep breath and feel Katniss do the same. Then, just as the doors begin to open, we both put on dazzling smiles and step out to meet the waiting crowds of home.

* * *

**Not a very exciting chapter but a kind of necessary one... Anyway, I've decided to update it every week on a Friday instead, at least for the rewrite chapters. That way, it will ****_hopefully _****get more interest and give people time to read! So, I hope you enjoyed and ****_pleeeeeeeease _****review! Also, the first chapter has been rewritten too, if you didn't know...**


	4. Chapter 3: An Act

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

(Katniss)

When my prep team has finally left me alone _again,_ I throw a glance in the mirror to see what they've done this time. Now, my hair has been piled on top of my head in a stylish bun, held in place by a few silver-decorated pins. My face has been applied with a little blush and my eyebrows have been plucked into place again. Beneath this, there is a little grey eye shadow coating my eyelids, and there is then a dark eyeliner and mascara surrounding them. The final touch is to my lips, a dark red to match my nails.

"Stand up then," instructs Cinna softly, walking into the room and smiling.

I sigh and do as he says, dropping the bath robe from hiding my body. "I hate this," I mutter as he walks towards me.

"Don't let the team hear that, they're so proud of their masterpiece," he replies.

I laugh slightly. "I didn't mean the makeup, which I'm not _too_ fond of anyway. I meant all these celebrations for something I'm against."

"It'll be over with soon," he reassures me. "Shut your eyes."

Once again, I do as he instructs, shutting my eyes as he slips my dress over my head. As soon as it's pulled into the correct position, I know that it's not going to be one I'm particularly comfortable with, although I know it will be beautiful, I'm sure.

My assumptions are made correct when I open my eyes to reveal a short, form fitting, black lace dress, the sleeves reaching my elbows and the skirt barely covering any of my legs. It does look great, though, just not one for me. As well as the length, the under dress only just fits over my curves, highlighting the little I have. I smile, though, as I step into my black, slightly heeled shoes, turning to see my outfit from different angles.

"Thank you, Cinna," I say eventually, throwing him a smile via the mirror.

"I know it's not what you would have liked, but I had to do something different," he admits, studying me.

"No, it's amazing, as usual." I turn to face him properly. "I really mean it."

He smiles too, dropping his hands to his sides from his chin. "I'm glad you like it then."

I nod. "How long until I'm cal-"

"Sweetheart, done?" interrupts Haymitch, quickly entering the room and answering my unfinished question.

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Come on then," he replies, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

I follow him but, when I reach the door, I turn my head and call, "I really do mean thank you," to Cinna, who just smiles.

"Only few more days of this," Haymitch reminds me. "Just keep a smile on your face and stay in lover boy's arms, and then you'll be fine."

"He's not lover boy anymore," I mumble.

"Whatever." He runs his hands through his hair. "Just act that he is and you are too."

"Two love-struck teenagers that only survived because of each other," I add, remembering all that I've been taught and that has been drilled into my mind.

"Yep." He nods.

As soon as he stops talking, I look up because Peeta enters the room and I find myself drawn to his appearance like never before. He, like me, is wearing black. The jacket and jeans are of the darker colour but his shirt, the top two buttons undone, is a grey, just darker than my eyes. The jacket and shirt hang perfectly off his broad shoulders, tracing where his sides thin slightly to his waist. There, his shirt is tucked into his jeans, and they are just as they should be, accentuating everything I've never noticed. They fit to the length of his leg but, when he turns to talk to Haymitch, who has walked to his side quickly, I feel myself blushing as I guess that these jeans must have been made to make him look _perfect._

When he turns back to look at me, a soft smile appears on his thin lips, revealing dimples. I return the smile as my eyes quickly trace from his prominent jaw, up to his small nose, missing his blue eyes, and settling on his white blonde hair, which has been allowed to fall naturally for once, around his ears and over his forehead. Slowly, my eyes fall back down and I meet his startling blue ones, being drawn in to his power, just this once.

"You actually look quite nice," he mutters.

Without meaning to, I throw my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of it. "So do you," I reply quietly, breathing deeply in his smell.

He laughs and, after patting my back, he peels my arms away and leans to my ear to remind me, "There aren't any cameras here."

"Oh right." I turn away as I begin blushing again.

He stays mainly silent, but I just about hear him sigh as he moves closer to my side, wrapping my fingers around my hand. His breathing is slow and steady, a comforting contrast to my quick and nervous pace, his unusually noticeably good looks definitely not helping me to keep my cool.

Just as I go to speak, Effie bounces into the room. "Everyone is ready for you now."

"Finally," Peeta mumbles from next to me, causing me to laugh a little. He quickly repositions my hand so it is resting through his arm and, by the time we are ready, it is time for us to go downstairs.

We walk down the grand staircase together, huge smiles across our faces, as the only thing that is keeping us from running away is the fact that we'll finally get to see our families again. My hand slightly tightens on his arm and his hand reaches for mine, prying the tight grip away and reminding me, "You've survived the Hunger Games, this will be nothing."

I laugh slightly and the smile on my face becomes a little more natural as I take hold of his hand with my other, squeezing it gently. "That's my logic to everything."

As soon as our feet hit the floor at the same time, cameras have swooped on us and I have to do everything within my power to keep my feet fixed to the floor. Peeta's composed figure next to me gives me a little reassurance too and I move closer into his side, prompting him to protectively wrap his arm around me as he smiles in my direction.

The first people from the District to see us and congratulate our win are the Mayor and his family. I smile at Madge and thank her for the pin she gave me, now the sign of the trouble. They are a kind family and their words ring true to us, because they're actually pleased we're home, not because it means they have a winner but because it means they didn't lose two more children.

Their visit passes quickly and so do the others from anyone else who is important to the District, such as the peacekeepers. It is only when Peeta's family and friends appear in front of me that I finally snap back to reality.

A small girl with dark hair and blue eyes walks up first, her knee length skirt unfortunately the same colour as Peeta's shirt, her own white frilled shirt tucked into the skirt. "Pete!" the girl cries as she hugs him quickly, keeping her arms around him as he chuckles, letting go of me to return the hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he replies, his old smile back in his voice, his arms tightening around her a little. This causes a slight feeling of jealously to bubble up inside of me, but I don't know why, because I know she's just his friend and I know I shouldn't love him.

When he finally lets go, she looks at me and offers a smile, which I have no choice but to return. "Thank you so much for bringing him home," she says.

"I wouldn't have been coming home if he hadn't," I admit, reaching back for Peeta's hand.

"Yeah, but if you'd left him to come on his own, maybe Willow would have had her chance with him," interrupts the younger of Peeta's two brothers.

"Hey!" Willow complains, turning around and punching his side.

Peeta laughs. "Don't kill him because you're copying me, Lil."

She rolls her eyes and steps away. "Whatever."

The rest of his family talks to us for a bit and I notice that his mother isn't here once they go. I ask Peeta why in the few seconds that we're alone for and he answers, "She's probably still at the bakery. She hates shutting it for anything."

I sigh and nod. I know he's not telling the truth, it's obvious. He might think that he can fool me but I have him sussed out, to an extent at least.

"Catnip, you forget someone?" a familiar voice cuts through my thoughts and I spin around to meet the grey eyes of my best friend, who's standing behind me with my family.

I drop Peeta's hands and walk as calmly as possible to Gale, throwing my arms around him and grinning as soon as I've reached him. "I'm home," I whisper.

"Thank god you are," he sighs softly, cupping the back of my head with his hand. "It wasn't the same without you here."

"Oi, Hawthorne, get your hands off my girl," calls Peeta, making me blush as I pull back.

"She's family. I can hug her whenever I want," Gale retorts.

As I fall back into Peeta's arms, I look at him in confusion but his face doesn't reveal anything. I'll have to ask Haymitch later. "No need to be so protective, Peeta," I coo, pulling his arms around me until I drop them again, bending down to catch Prim instead as she runs to me. "Hey, little duck, how are you?" I ask, spinning her in my arms as I hug her close.

"A lot better now that you're home," she answers. "You were amazing there, Katniss."

"I did it to come home to you," I admit, stopping my spin so I can look at her. She hardly looks any different, which makes me feel better because it looks like I've missed nothing. Her blonde hair is still tied in two long plaits and her eyes still shine, on top of how her shirt is untucked at the back.

"And you look beautiful, especially with Peeta," she adds as I set her down, tucking in the back as I kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you, Prim," laughs Peeta. "I always try to convince her of the same thing."

As I stand back up at his side, I throw a playful glance in his direction before quickly kissing him, his hands appearing on the small of my back to pull me in closer.

"Careful with her, Peeta, I'm still not entirely convinced you two are old enough," reminds my mother when I pull away, my eyes still fixed onto the boy's face.

"Mum," I moan, slowly turning to look at her smiling face.

"Don't worry, Mrs Everdeen, I promise to keep good care of her," Peeta promises, his hands resting on my hip.

"He always has," I agree, leaning back to kiss him again.

"Settle down you two," interrupts Haymitch, walking over. "You've still got other guests to see before you can enjoy each other's company that much."

His comment causes my face to break out in a deep red blush and Peeta to laugh. His kisses my cheek and whispers, "I have no idea of what you're accusing us of doing."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," argues Haymitch, nodding his head in the direction of the next guests.

I sigh and throw a smile in the direction of my family and Gale's. "I'll see you all again later."

Peeta's arm around me gives me just a little bit of comfort through our next few meetings; he's the only piece of normality that's followed this death tournament. "I'm just so happy I can still hold her." His soft voice slides into my thoughts and I look up at his face, meeting his eyes and smiling.

"I'm glad he can," I agree. "I don't know if I'd be able to cope if we were no longer together."

He dips his head down so our lips meet and I loop my arms around his neck, pulling him closer in to me. When he slowly pulls away, his blue eyes are still connected to mine. "I love you, Katniss," he whispers softly.

"I know you do." He laughs. "And I love you too."

He looks around and I follow his gaze, realising that everyone else has disappeared from us, leaving a circle of emptiness around us. There's no cameras trained on us so I said that completely uncued. I sigh as he takes my hand and quickly leads me out of the room and back to the top of the stairs. Realising his plan, I run down the corridor, dragging him behind me, and find an empty room, pushing us both in.

"Try and keep your clothes on," he challenges, dropping my hand as he turns to shut the door.

"What?" I mutter, confused, trying to catch sight of his figure in the darkness as I back up, sitting on something soft. As soon as he switches the light on, I realise that I'm sitting on a bed and I blush.

"Yeah," he agrees, walking to the end of the bed and leaning up against one of the posts, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't mean that earlier, did you?"

"This is why you brought me here? To interrogate me?" I complain.

"Why else did you think?" he replies steadily.

I shrug my shoulders and look away. "I don't know. I haven't been able to trust anything I've been thinking recently."

"So, were you thinking you needed to say that or did you really mean it?" he presses.

I sigh again, feeling my hot cheeks as I look up. "I don't know, Peeta. It's too much to make a decision on."

"No, it's not," he disagrees. "It's a simple yes or no answer. Did you play it for the cameras?"

"Yes, I thought there were cameras there," I finally admit.

He exhales deeply and turns away, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks over to the window, studying the night sky. I follow his figure across the room with my eyes, once again taking in his flawless body.

Slowly, I find myself getting to my feet too and walking to where he stands. I follow his gaze, taking a seat on the windowsill in front of him, and then look up to his face. His mouth no longer smiles, instead it is set in a hard line, his jaw clenched. His pale blue eyes are focussed on the moon, its reflection playing across his pupils, the stars and dark blue sky there too.

"Peeta?" I whisper quietly, desperate to hear him again.

"Hmmm," he mutters, hardly an answer.

I hug my arms around myself to keep warm as I say, "I'm confused why Gale said he was my family."

He slips the jacket off his shoulders and hands it to me, explaining, "Haymitch told me this earlier. He said that the people from the District, for the final eight interviews, played that Gale was your cousin because the Capitol wouldn't believe that such a good looking boy was just your _friend_."

"But he is just my friend," I reason, pulling the warm material around my shoulders, now having the chance to see the outline of his muscles through his shirt.

"Many people thought differently," he argues.

"I know." I lean against the wall again, looking out of the window at the District. For the first time in my whole life, it actually looks happy because it has something to celebrate. At least for one night, everyone will be partying for the return of two Victors. Everyone but the two Victors. For they're sitting in a room, just them, possibly feeling even lonelier than if they were on their own.

"Are you okay?" I eventually ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you really asking that?" he answers.

"Well, yeah." I shrug my shoulders. "You're being really quiet."

"I wonder why," he says, a hint of something hard in his voice.

"Peeta," I sigh, turning to face him, although his face is still turned away. "I'm sorry that I don't love you in return. It's just that I can't change my mind that quickly and I especially can't under so much pressure."

"I know, you've said," he replies. "I don't care anymore, though, Katniss."

"Then why are you still being so difficult to understand and why are you still acting against me?" I complain.

"Because maybe it hurts when someone breaks your heart after eleven years," he snaps, facing me, tears rimming his blue eyes.

I sit there, dumbfounded for a second, until I move, kneeling up on the cushioned seat so my face is level with his. "I'm so sorry, Peeta," I whisper again. "I seriously am."

He looks away again. "You're not." The tears are hidden in his voice too.

"I am," I argue, catching his cheeks and moving so he's forced to listen to me. "I am the most sorry that I have ever been in my life and I don't know why. Yes, I don't love you, but there's still something special about you."

He shuts his eyes so he doesn't have to look at me as he mutters, "I don't believe you'd actually think that."

I sigh. "You said that you always watched me from the day we started school, well, I suppose I watched you too. It was difficult to ask so I didn't, but I always noticed the one boy who came into school every day, with a new cut or bruise. Sometimes, his wounds would be more serious, but I always noticed them. I wanted to ask, but I never could. When I lost my father and that boy threw me that bread, he was the only one to have pitied me. That boy came to school the next day with another wound to add to the list and I knew I was the reason he got it.

"For a few weeks after the Reaping, the boy didn't come to school. He was supposedly ill, but my mum was a healer and she told me that the youngest son from the town bakery had sustained some serious injuries after rumours about him had spread through town. For the next few years, I didn't notice much more about the boy, other than he fought through each and every one of his wounds. I also had a feeling that he was the reason why I sometimes got special deals when I swapped game for bread.

"But, when we were both sixteen, I ended up in the Capitol with this same boy. I tried not to notice him any more than I had to, but I couldn't help myself following his moves. This boy caused so many emotions in me that confused what I had told myself numerous times. He told the nation that he loved me before we even entered the Arena and I rounded on him for doing this. I said it was because he made me look weak but it was really that he made me _feel_ weak. I couldn't let myself change, which is why never let myself go when we met in the cave in the Arena.

"And now, I'm standing at home, in front of that same boy that I've always tracked, telling him all my secrets, just because I can't help it that he makes me feel so different and like he could solve all my problems just by being him. I hate him but I love him so much too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't get any new reviews for the last chapters, which is a shame considering that it was the reason for my rewrite, but I hope I will for this one considering it's a more interesting chapter...? _Pleeeeeease? _I've been ill all week and it would make me feel so much better!**

**As well, this story has now got a prologue, in case you haven't read it.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Distraction

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

(Willow)

"Are you sure that you'll be alright here whilst I go out?" I call downstairs to my parents from my room.

"Of course we will, darling," my mum answers. "Go and see Peeta. You haven't been able to properly in such a long time."

A huge grin finds its way across my face as I pull my hair off my face and into a bun. "Thank you." I push the stray bits behind my ear and then pull the skirt of my dress down, adjusting the shirt as well. Once I've decided I'm at the best I can be, I skip out of my room, in an incredibly good mood, and downstairs, jumping into the shop, still with a smile on my face.

My dad laughs when he sees me. "Go on, sweetie, we'll be fine."

"Thank you," I say again, kissing his cheek and then my mum's. "I'll see you later." I run out of the shop and towards the bakery, pausing for a second to consider one: if he'll be free, two: if he'll be there, and three: if he'll actually want to see me.

"Looking for someone?" a gentle voice asks in my ear.

I grin again as I spin around, throwing my arms around my returned best friend and nestling my face in the soft golden curls at the bottom of his neck. He drops onto the street whatever he was holding and returns the tight hold around my back, spinning me around as he laughs lightly at the same time as me.

Once he puts me down, I laugh again as he pretends to topple, until I realise he possibly is doing that without meaning to because of his new leg. I shake my head as I pick up the basket and hand it to him, saying, "It's unbelievable how much I missed you."

"I've got a pretty good idea," he replies, looking at me, his blue eyes finally meeting mine.

"Peeta," I groan, looking at his face. Already after the cameras only going the day before yesterday, he's been beaten. He has two black eyes and a deep cut across his cheek, and, from the way he holds his arm, I know he has one on his shoulder too.

"I looked better in the Arena, didn't I?" he jokes, not drawing a laugh from me.

I sigh, lifting a hand to brush the curls off of his forehead, revealing a few cuts and bruises there too. "You need to get something for all of these."

"You can make something," he begins.

"Not for something as serious as this," I argue. "You need a proper healer."

"There aren't many in the District," he lies.

I frown. "Yeah, there are. Go to Katniss, her mum's a healer so I'm sure she can heal you too." I hate the words even before I say them but I have to.

"I've had enough of her trying to fix my wounds," he mutters.

"Pete! Before you left, you'd be too nervous to go to see Katniss. Whilst you were there, you were willing to let her save you. Now, it's as if you hate her." My eyes slowly travel down and I meet his, but it's like they're trying to tell me something.

"It's a Sunday," he finally reminds me.

"What about it?" I question.

He looks away, scuffing his shoe along the coal dust coated road. "We're having a day off on a Sunday, so we can have things as they used to. She'll go hunting with Gale and I'll do whatever I want with you." He attempts to smile as he looks back up. "If that's okay with you?"

I nod. "But why do you need a day off?"

"It's hard to be together all the time, considering what brought us together," he admits.

"I'm still confused, though." I pull a face. "It's as if your feelings for her have changed. Before, you would have been jumping at the opportunity to spend any time with her."

"Things change," he decides.

"Pete," I moan.

"Listen, Lil, I'll tell you later, just not here," he promises, taking my hand in his. "Do you fancy a picnic now?"

"Why not?" I reply, smiling.

"Good." We begin walking down the street together, only him really knowing where we're going. As we continue walking, I grab the basket from his hands and put his arm over my shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asks, trying to take the basket back.

"You can't walk and you've hurt your arm," I explain. "It's this or I take you to Katniss."

He huffs but doesn't say anything, making me smile again. We stay silent for a few minutes until he whispers, "We're a minute or so away, can I take it now?"

"No," I answer surely.

"I am anyway," he informs me, tackling me to the ground and prying it from my hold. "Now, trust me."

As we stand back up, the basket now on his arm, his hands cover my eyes as he begins leading us forward. To be honest, I had no idea about this part of the Town before, so now I have no chance of guessing, leaving him to completely lead the way, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"You can open your eyes now," he says softly, taking his hands from my eyes and cuing me to look.

Kind of intrigued, I open my eyes and smile at the sight of a picnic set up in the middle of a grassy field, flowers scattered through it and under the big tree. "It looks great, Pete."

He smiles too and sets the basket down. "I'm glad you think so." He offers out a hand, pretending to bow, and asks, "May I have this dance?"

I laugh as I take his hand, my hand resting as far as I dare on his shoulder, his resting on my hip. I laugh again as we begin spinning around in circles, completely unaware of how to dance properly, to the point that we just get dizzy and fall over. "I thought you'd learnt to dance in the Capitol and you were going to show me your new found skills," I admit, smiling.

"I'm afraid not," he says, laughing and smiling too. "I've got one fake leg and one injured one. I've got no chance of dancing."

"Well then, what you could do was very impressive," I compliment, rolling over to lay closer to him.

"Thank you," he replies, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I like your shirt."

"I like your necklace." The silver heart seemed to actually keep him "Safe", something that my parents reminded me of when he returned home.

"Do you want it back?" he sighs, reaching his hands back for the chain, his eyes still fixed to mine.

"No." I catch his hands in mine and bring them back to the front, resting them on the grass between us. "I gave it to you so you would never forget me."

"I would never forget you anyway," he promises, kissing my hands gently. I smile and go to say something until he interrupts, "Now, would you like some food?"

I laugh as I roll my eyes, sitting up with him and shuffling with him to stay as close to him as possible. He wraps an arm around my waist with one arm as he removes everything from the basket with the other, setting it out on the rug and drawing out a gasp from me. "How could you make all this stuff?"

"Well, now, I've got a lot of free time," he begins, "and I don't really have a shortage of food."

"I might be raiding your house then," I joke.

"Feel free." He smiles and I can't tell if he's being serious or not. "You could even stay with me if your parents let you. My family don't stay with me so it gets pretty lonely without anyone else there in such a big house."

"Wouldn't Katniss mind?" I ask, instantly regretting it due to the look he gives me.

"We need some time off," he repeats from earlier, looking away.

"Why?" I ask definitely.

"We need some time back to normality," he mutters, playing with a piece of grass.

"Why without each other?" I push.

"Things are difficult," he suggests.

I take a gentle hold of his hand and run my thumb over the back of his hand. "Why?"

"She's not sure about things," he finally admits. "She's not sure if she loves me. I want to spend time with you instead because I know you do love me, even if it's just as a friend."

I blush a little but nod. If only he knew the truth.

"Is that okay?" he whispers, lifting his head to look at me.

"Of course it is." I smile and hug him. "I'm here for you, whatever you want."

"Thank you, Lil." He returns the hug with one arm, but I feel his other moving away from us.

Just as I begin to pull away, I gasp as I get a handful of icing in my face. "Hey!" I complain, wiping it from my eyes and wiping it down my laughing friend's arms.

He grins and throws some more in my direction, it hitting my dress, but not before I've thrown some in return at his head. It hits him and the icing fight continues for a few more minutes, until he falls on top of me, smiling as he wipes the icing off my forehead. "You've got a bit of icing on your lips," he teases.

"Get it off then," I challenge.

He takes my word and leans down, licking the icing off my bottom lip gently. Then he kisses along my bottom lip and then along my top lip, before placing both of his lips over mine. A spark forms in my stomach and I tangle my icing covered hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me as our lips work in sync with each other, washing away the icing from each other. He quickly flips us over so I'm lying on top, causing my hands to slide down to cup his soft cheeks as his hands rest at the bottom of my back, bringing me even closer.

When he finally pulls away, his blue eyes, filled with the same passion I saw when he looked at Katniss, meet mine and we both smile. "I love you, Lil."

"I love you, Pete," I reply without missing a beat, stroking the curls from his forehead as I quickly kiss him again. "I love you more than anything and I'm sorry that I have only just been able to tell you."

"I'm sorry that I've never told you before," he argues. "It was only once I realised how you were always there for me when Katniss didn't want to be that I realised you were right for me."

I smile, rolling off of him and laying on my side as he wraps his arms around me, his hands resting together on my hip. "I'm sorry that Katniss didn't live up to your expectations. I hope that I can do better."

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "You already have."

My smile stays in place as I watch him shut his eyes when he rolls onto his back, his kind face soaking up the sun. Even with the wounds that cover him, they cannot mask his good looks. His jaw is well defined, showing off the shape of his face, framed by his golden curls, flying around in the slight wind that blows around the top of this green grassed area. I sigh and curl closer to him, prompting his arms to pull me even closer again.

"Relax," he whispers into my ear, his warm breath tickling the side of my face as he leans up and tucks a flower behind my ear.

"I am," I mutter, holding his hand. "I'm just trying not to think of all the food that we've wasted."

He laughs again. "Are you hungry, Willow?"

"No, but I've never seen so much food in all my life," I admit.

"Well then," he sits up and pulls me with him, setting me on his lap, "tuck in."

"I'd feel rude," I begin, quickly being silenced as he stuffs a piece of sweet tasting fruit in my mouth. I cough as the taste explodes in my mouth, causing me to smile as I grab another piece and feed myself. "Tastes good, Pete," I say, popping a third into my mouth.

Just as I go to eat a fourth, he catches my wrist, grabbing the food and putting it in his own mouth. "You can't eat it all," he complains.

"Watch me try," I retort, picking up another piece of fruit, only to have him steal it again.

"Hey!" I moan, turning around on his lap, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him onto the ground. "You're stealing my food."

"Actually, it's my food," he reasons. "It was all brought here from my house."

I roll my eyes. "It still doesn't give you the right to take it from me-"

"Watch me try," he interrupts, copying me.

I stick my tongue out and turn around again, sitting on his waist as I keep his wrists pinned down. I keep still, neither moving for him or the food, directing my face up so I'm looking at the pure blue sky.

"Get off, Lil," he sighs, attempting to dislodge me from his lap.

"Why, what's up?" I ask, still not moving.

"You're choking me," he says, pretending to cough.

"No, I'm not," I answer surely.

"I did win the Hunger Games," he argues.

"I know you did. Congratulations," I offer.

"Please, Lil," he begs.

"Or what?" I challenge.

"I don't know!" he groans, hitting his head against the floor. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why not?" I rely, a smile etched across my face.

He sighs again, stopping moving as he lays back on the grass. "When do you need to be back at the shop?"

"Mum and dad said I could have the day off today," I tell him.

"Are you sure? I thought you said you needed to be back at three," he admits.

"No," I say slowly. "I don't think I do. And anyway, it can't be that late, we've been out for an hour at the most."

"No, we've been out for nearly four," he disagrees. "It's about quarter to three. Are you sure you didn't need to be back at three?"

I nod slowly but he's made me unsure. I can't remember them specifying a time that I needed to back by but I don't remember them not saying a time either. By the time that I've decided that they did say to take the day off so I can be out for as long as I like, I open my eyes to find my back laying against the grass, his soft blue eyes hovering over mine.

"Don't think I didn't learn a trick or two when I was in the Arena," he warns, a smirk covering his handsome face.

His warm breath collides with mine and I sigh. "I didn't not think that."

He laughs. "Good." He releases my hands as he sits back up, offering a hand down to help me up.

I take his hand and pull myself up, whispering, "And I know your tricks too." He looks confused for a split second, but not long enough before I pull him towards me for a fleeting kiss. "Come on, mister, I may not be needed at home yet but I want to see your new one."

He laughs, shaking his head as I get to my feet, brushing the worst off my dress as he packs everything away. "Don't worry about it, Lil, you look beautiful."

I smile, blushing slightly as I take hold of his hand, following him in silence as he takes the quickest route back to his house in the Victor's Village. He takes the back alleys so I just try to focus on the sound of his steady footsteps echoing off the walls, instead of the mocking calls that I hear from every drunk homeless man we pass, causing me to cringe and shrink closer towards my best friend.

When we finally reach his house, I let out the breath I had been holding, making Peeta laugh again. "You didn't like that route, did you?"

"What makes you say that?" I reply, looking at the path I follow instead of at his face.

"Just a sneaking feeling," he mutters, releasing my hand as he opens up his front door. "Welcome to my humble abode."

I scoff as I step over the threshold. Humble is possibly not the right word, more like elegant, stylish and grand. Every wall of the house is painted white, those that face the sunset now turned a pale orange. Each piece of furniture is made perfectly, the material fitting over each corner of them without a crease, the additional luxuries soft and like paradise.

"This is quite nice, Peeta," I compliment, my eyes finishing scanning around and settling on his smiling face.

He nods. "You think?"

"Definitely," I agree.

"It gets quite lonely, sometimes, though," he admits softly. "I mean, it's huge for just one person."

I shake my head and hug him. "I can't stay in somewhere like this but you could always stay with me if you wanted."

He sighs. "The Capitol probably wouldn't like it. You being in this house is probably sending them crazy, and I'm not even going to imagine what it would be like if they saw us earlier."

"They'd probably want to kill me." I frown, blushing too, at the thought.

"I hope they wouldn't. I'm quite fond of you actually." His words send a smile across my face and I lean back to see him smiling too. "I mean that, Lil."

"I'm glad," I say.

"Can I show you something?" he pleads quickly, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs without even waiting for my answer.

I follow him in silence but gasp when he pushes me into the only room that doesn't seem to be full of perfect furniture, not even the walls left untouched. One wall is covered in a full length picture of the Arena, before the countdown finished, painted onto the wall by what I recognise as Peeta's hand. There, twenty four tributes stand around the Cornucopia, all eyes trained on to it or another tribute.

The wall behind it is covered in brightly coloured animals, it seems. However, on closer inspection, I realise that it's meant to be a crowd full of Capitol citizens. Each one wears a different multi coloured outfit, their faces strangely painted too, and they all seem to blur into one peculiar mess. As well, they all seem to be staring in adoration at something, so I follow their gaze.

Behind me, where their gaze falls, is the door where we entered. From the corridor that this room leads onto, the door looks normal, fitting in with the rest of the house. But, from this side, the back is a life size painting of Katniss, spinning around in her flame dress from the Tribute Interviews. From the way she's been painted, I can see how much he loves her, no matter how much he won't admit it.

The last wall in this room is covered in glass, reflecting onto the spinning Katniss. With the golden rays falling onto her dress, it appears to come alive, the gold, reds, oranges and blues dancing out of the wall and beginning to lick up the rest of the dress, creating the illusion that it really is real and not just a painting. I swear he's magical when it comes to his paints.

I quickly glance around the room, my eyes settling on each of his smaller painting in turn, each one a scene from the Games, no matter how small the scene is, until my gaze reaches the ladder and I follow it up, finding his final, unfinished painting on the ceiling.

What he's done of it so far is a green meadow, flowers of different colours scattered amongst the tall blades. Again, I'm left wondering how he makes things look so real as I half expect them to fall on top of me or for me to be able to reach up and pick one. Then, on top of the grass is the faint pencil outline of two figures laying there in each other's arms. I can just about make out the figure of himself but I am left assuming that the person next to him is Katniss.

Whoever it is, it puts a smile on my face as I finally look back to him, my eyes falling on a sketchbook in his hold that his hand quickly works across. "You're amazing, Peeta," I whisper, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear as I put the flower on his desk.

He looks up from the paper and smiles. "I've never really had the chance to do this before."

I shake my head. "You've only been here for a month at the most. How have you managed to do this?"

"I can't sleep," he admits. "I get nightmares now and painting them helps them go away for a little bit."

I nod, unable to really say anything reassuring because I've never felt the same way. "What are you drawing now?"

"Nothing important," he says, shutting it and putting down on the desk next to me.

I turn to open it but he puts his hand on top again, looking at me as I pout a little. "Please," I beg.

"When it's finished," he promises.

I sigh. "Please," I repeat.

He looks at me for a few moments, my eyes silently pleading with him until he gives in and opens it back to the page, handing it to me. "I'll be downstairs when you want to beat me up for it."

He walks out, leaving me a little apprehensive to look now, but I do anyway, my eyes quickly falling onto a sketched drawing of me laying in the meadow today, icing covering my face and dress. He makes me look beautiful and I know I'm not really so I rush out the room, shoving the book back into his hands once I reach him. "You make look so much better than I could ever be," I sigh, looking deep into his eyes as he pulls me towards him, his lips quickly catching mine as I add, "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: A nice little Peeta/Willow chapter for his return; I hope it's one that you like. So, for a while at least, they are going to be a couple. I don't know if this is what you want but this will be what happens!**

**But thank you for all my lovely reviews! I'd love some more for this chapter too, though ;)**

_**Katness Everdeen: **_**I am unsure whether or not you like it from that review but thanks...?**

**_VesperLogan12: _****I am glad you like this. I can assure you that they'll be together for at least a few more chapters but you'll have to wait until the Victory Tour to see if Katniss tells Peeta her real feelings... :P**

_**pumpkinking5: **_**I'm really glad you like this too! I'm glad that you like Katniss' "little speech" and their conflicting emotions, but you'll have to wait to find out what the speech meant for them.**

_**Indigo: **_**Again, if it is about if it's Katniss/Peeta or Peeta/Willow and Katniss/Gale, you're just going to have to wait for a little longer to find out but, for now, it's just Peeta/Willow.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Missing

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

(Willow)

As I wake up, I stretch my arms above my head, taking in deep breaths as I do so. I can just about see the sunlight streaming in through the windows and making it to my eyes, the soft golden light hardly fazing my early morning mood. I hear a slight chuckle beside me and I freeze, slowly opening my eyes to meet blue. "Peeta!" I gasp when I realise it's him. "You're here!"

He laughs again, brushing the escaped hair to behind my ear. "Of course I'm here, this is my home," he reasons, the gentle movement of his hand against my forehead sending shivers down my spine.

I just grin, hugging him tightly as I breathe in his unforgettable smell and soak up his returning hold on me. "You haven't gone anywhere," I finally say once I have rested my chin on his shoulder, his hand drawing small circles on my back.

"Why would I have gone anywhere?" he questions, his warm breath gracing the side of my face. "I've been back for over a month now, Lil."

"I know but- it's just- you know?" Words fail me and I take another few deep breaths, needing to steady myself again. Luckily, he waits patiently for me to compose myself, not taking my lack of speech as an opportunity to speak himself. "It's just that we used to spend so much time like this when we were younger, and whenever one of us used to have nightmares or you were scared of your mum beating you again. And then I woke up in the same position that we haven't been for months and I thought I was imagining things until you actually began talking- or laughing at least anyway."

He smiles and nods his head, but I can sense his movements instead of seeing them. "It's amazing that we can still act the same around each other, despite everything."

I sigh happily as he loosens his grip on me, allowing me to roll over onto my back. I know that we can't _really_ be the same but we can at least try to be. I know that we'll essentially just be trying to make it the way it was so that we can forget about how it actually should be. Eventually, I try to wriggle out of his grip completely to sit up, muttering, "I should probably head home now."

"I said you could stay here if you wanted to," he reminds me, sitting up with me and looking into my eyes with a look of sincere sadness. "Please don't leave me, Willow."

I laugh slightly, unsure of whether or not he really means it. "I need to at least tell my parents if I'm going to stay with you," I argue.

"That means you won't leave me!" he decides excitedly, taking my hands into his and resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll try not to," I agree. "And anyway, if I didn't stay, I wouldn't be leaving you, I'd just be staying elsewhere. I'd still spend most of my time with you."

He sighs. "I still don't want you to go anywhere. Due to sleeping as we used to last night, it was the first time that I slept without nightmares since I was reaped."

"I'm sorry, Pete," I whisper.

"Don't apologise, you made it better," he replies, turning his face slightly so he can kiss me, the brief touch on my lips only prompting me to pull him closer when he pulls away, desperate for more of him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," I say quietly. "If I'm allowed to anyway."

He smiles. "I'm glad that you want to." He gently pries my arms from around him, then sliding off the bed and to the ground, before standing up and walking to in front of me. "I'll go and make us breakfast now, but then we'll go back into town to see your parents."

I nod. "I am sorry in advance for having to wear the same clothes as yesterday, because I am fully aware of the fact that I didn't bring any other clothes with me."

He rolls his eyes, offering his hand out for me. "I can't promise you that I have any fancy Capitol dresses like Katniss' but I may have found some dresses that you would like for your birthday, already."

It's my turn to roll my eyes now as I jump off the bed and follow him down the hall, where he opens a door and switches on the light. He pushes me into the room and watches me with an amused expression on his face as I wander through the room, running my hand over every outfit, and examining each piece of material and how it is made.

First, I look at all of the suits that I recognise as Capitol made. A couple are the ones that I remember Peeta wearing in his interviews and then another that stands out to me is the one he wore at the District party to celebrate the return of the Victors. All of them are made perfectly, the stitching hidden, but the materials they use are so soft and comfortable, unlike the ones in this District.

Once I've finished examining those and his casual clothes from the Capitol, I glance over my shoulder and find a single rail at the back, hidden behind all of the ones filled with his clothes. I make my way slowly over there, still occasionally stopping to look at another piece of clothing of Peeta's, and then gasp when I see what this one is filled with in comparison.

_This_ one has dresses on it and they're unusual, fancier than the ones that you'd get from the District but also less bizarre looking than the ones from the Capitol. The dresses are all simple pastel colours or whites, but when I look on closer inspection, I can tell that the actual rest of the dress will probably be anything but simple, although probably not too weird.

The first one that I pick up is a pastel orange dress. The neckline is a usual round one but there is a small uncovered section at the middle, covered in a very pale pink mesh, above and below of this section decorated by little flowers of the same colour. Then the skirt is quite voluminous, the petticoat made of numerous layers of pale pink lace beneath a layer of the same pastel orange material.

I hug it to my chest and don't even bother looking at the rest of them, knowing that I've already fallen in love with this one. I turn to face my best friend, who still has a huge grin on his face, and blush furiously. This causes him to walk through the forests of clothes and take the dress from my hands, laying it over another rail, as he cups my cheeks in his hands, making me manage to whisper, "Thank you."

"It's nothing, Lil," he answers, his face looking amazing with the smile still in place. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Pete, it's the best dress that I've ever had. I don't deserve something like this," I complain.

"Yes, you do," he argues. "You deserve this and more."

I pout a little and this makes his smile grow even larger, if that's possible. "But I can never pay you back."

"You don't need to. I did tell you that they were your pre-bought birthday presents," he reasons.

"Not _all_ of these," I say, waving my hand behind me at the remainder of the dresses.

"Yes, _all_ of them," he mocks. "Just don't argue with me and then accept it."

I roll my eyes but they flutter shut as he presses his lips to mine, my arms finding their way behind his neck whilst his hands slip down from my cheeks and to my waist. I smile against his mouth and tangle my fingers into his still messed up, early morning hair. He, in return, rests his hand under my shirt, on the small of my back, his touch on my bare skin causing a fire to spread from that one spot.

When he pulls away so we both may breathe, he mutters slightly, "I probably should go and start making breakfast."

"Yeah, you probably should," I agree, not letting him go as I keep my eyes locked onto his, neither of us moving from how we were standing mere seconds ago. "I mean, unless you wanted to stay here."

The smile returns to his lips as he whispers, "I wouldn't mind _too_ much. If I have to stay, well, I suppose that wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen."

"I guess we'll just have to try and make that better." He nods in agreement so I move back towards him as he does too, our lips colliding as they meet and making us want the other with equally intensity. We fight for dominance, neither of us caring about breathing anymore, until, being the gentleman he is, he lets me take over and the kiss becomes softer, although still filled with the same heat.

I sigh as the kiss gradually dies down until we both pull back, laying our foreheads against each other's, panting slightly. However, we are both still smiling as I move my hands to stroke his cheeks, like he does to me, my warm and sharp breaths hitting his returning ones, our bodies so close that I seem to breath in what he breathes out and likewise for him.

"I'd like to see you in that dress," he finally admits after a few minutes of silence, when we were just standing still, taking in each other, as we stared deep into the other's blue eyes. His cheeks heat up as he tries to cover what he said by adding, "I mean, I'd like to see if it fits you and if it's the right size and not just because it looks _really_ nice and you'd look even better in it-"

"Ssshh," I cut off, pressing a finger to his lips as I soften my smile at his words. "I know what you mean, Pete, you're now just digging yourself into a deeper hole."

He laughs nervously and lifts my hand from his lips, instead lacing our fingers together. "Good. I was worried that you could maybe take it the wrong way and- I don't know, just not how I intended it."

I laugh as well, shaking my head. "No, I understood you perfectly well."

He nods. "Well, do you want to get dressed in my room then, whilst I do breakfast? You can use the shower if you want to."

I go to protest at first, about to say that I don't want to waste his water and how it's not mine to use, until I remember that he doesn't need to worry about that anymore, that he has everything already paid for him. Instead, I just nod too, letting his hand escape mine as he walks down to the kitchen, a smile still etched across his face.

When I hear his footsteps reach the hallway downstairs, I let out a sigh and pick up the dress again, a small smile finding its way across my face once more. I drape it over my arm as I make my way back out of the room, turning around in the doorway to look back at all the clothes, shaking my head but laughing to myself as well because I can't imagine Peeta wearing half of these things.

I turn off the light and shut the door before walking away, back up the corridor and to Peeta's room. I shut the door behind myself but then make my way into the bathroom instead, hanging the dress on the back of the door as I turn around to look at the shower, deciding that it might possibly be a good idea to find out how this works _before_ I even attempt to use it.

For a few moments, I just stare at it, unsure of why a shower would even need so many buttons. Surely you just need an on and off and then a temperature one, if you have the luxury of different temperatures? However, as I look at it, I realise that there are buttons for the shampoo, conditioner and soap, as well as for drying off and many other stupid things.

I shake my head at the complexity of the usually so simple thing as I turn away, pulling my hair from its messy ponytail and putting the hair band under the mirror. Then I quickly, strip myself of the big t-shirt and small pair of shorts that I stole from Peeta last night, then used as replacements for the pyjamas that I had forgotten to bring, throwing them into a pile in the corner of the room.

Once I've done that, I step into the shower and the water begins flowing at the perfect temperature as soon as all of my weight is on the tiled floor. I let out a contended sigh as I allow the water to flow over me, washing away any physical remnants of our picnic. Eventually, I finally dare it and turn to the control panel, attempting to look at the buttons one more time before just pressing whatever.

When I step out, I find myself luckily smelling of something I like, in this case, it's my favourite fruit: peach. Feeling relatively pleased with myself for supposedly being able to work the mad contraption, I look up at the back of the door, a grin finding its way onto my face as I look up at the dress, suddenly remembering what it looks like and how excited I am to wear it.

I gently lift it from the back of the door and, now that I am dry, I slip it over my head, it naturally falling into place and making me feel beautiful. It fits perfectly without any need for adjustments and it feels so comfortable as well, neither my exposed stomach nor the huge skirt making me feel strange; I can't tell about the waist part and the petticoat is incredibly soft anyway.

I look at myself in the mirror and relax my smile as I smooth down the few creases that are there. I don't look too bad, I must admit. Then I pull my hair away from my face, tying it with the hair band I have retrieved and letting it fall gracefully, the few stray bits being pinned in place so that it forms a more stylish but still not completely flawless hairstyle.

When I've decided that I look the best that I can be, I slip my pearl bracelet back onto my wrist before opening both doors so that I can make my way back downstairs. However, as soon as I've opened the door to Peeta's room, I am met by a gorgeous but unrecognisable aroma, a sweet but not sickly smell. Intrigued, I run quickly downstairs, only pausing when I lean up against the doorway in the kitchen.

Instead of saying anything to my best friend, I stand perfectly still and silent, watching him instead, as he works with whatever he will cook and also what he's already cooking. He must have got dressed whilst I was in the shower because he now wears a new white shirt and beige trousers, neither probably the best to wear in a hot kitchen, the temperature making his hair stick to his forehead.

After a few minutes, he finally slows down his cooking and I notice him attempting to subtly and unsuccessfully glance behind him. It's only when he finally gives up trying to do it without making a big deal out of it that he slams the pan down onto the side and turns to look in my direction, his jaw dropping as his eyes dart across my whole body, taking in every detail of me.

"Lil," he whispers, his words sticking in his throat. "You look- You look amazing." I smile in response and he groans, covering his face with his hands and rubbing his eyes with the bottom of them. He slowly uncovers them as he looks at me again, sighing softly as his gaze travels over me. "I take that back, you look beautiful, incredible, unbelievable. My God, Lil, you're perfect."

I blush furiously and he walks over to me, brushing the back of his hand across my hot cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself," I reply, coughing slightly to try and clear my dry throat.

He chuckles lightly, laying his forehead against mine so that our breath meets each other's, his hands sliding down my sides to rest on my waist. "Well, even if you think that, I'm nothing in comparison to you."

"Thank you, Pete," I say, my hands cupping his cheeks.

"What for?" he asks, although I'm sure that he knows.

"The compliments and the dress," I explain, drawing out another chuckle from his lips.

"You deserve everything and more," he answers again, ducking his head down briefly so his lips meet mine, the single touch speaking the millions of words that we can't form.

He pulls away all too soon, after what feels like less than a second, and I open my eyes to search for his, finding the comforting blue and wallowing in the depths of it. To be able to finally see it again after endless days of worrying I'd never be able to is a brilliant feeling, especially in addition to the genuine smile that his lips are formed in, beneath his eyes.

"I should check the breakfast," he mutters. "We don't want it to burn."

I nod slowly and he lets go of my waist, his fingers only lingering for a fleeting moment on the material that follows his hands away. But then he's gone back to the other side of the kitchen and I sigh as quietly as possible, grabbing two plates from the cupboard instead and setting the table for the both of us, not caring about the amount of noise I make as I put everything else down too.

I then sit down and take a sip of water from my glass just as Peeta informs me, "You don't have to have only water. I'm having something else so you can as well."

I shake my head. "No, it's alright, Pete. I haven't really had anything else before so I'm quite happy to go with something that I recognise."

"I suppose it's nice just to be able to have it," he agrees. "I mean, when we were in the Arena, that was something we struggled to get."

"I can imagine," I say, nodding.

"Hmmm." He doesn't say anything else as he sets a mug on the table before dishing out two golden disks onto both of our plates.

I stare at them for a few moments as he takes the seat beside me, and I feel his eyes on me. Eventually I look up to meet his laughing eyes and ask, "What are they?"

His smile widens and he does let out a laugh now. "They're pancakes." I just raise an eyebrow and he laughs again, cutting off a bit and lifting it up on the fork, instructing, "Eat it," before just shoving it in my mouth anyway.

At first, I don't taste anything over the burning temperature, but then it goes away, replaced by a soft texture and a sweet taste; the best thing I've ever eaten. I look back up at him, covering my mouth before complementing, "Peeta, these are delicious. Where did you learn to make them and why have you never made them for me before?"

"I think I've probably always known how to make them but I just don't think we've ever really had the ingredients before," he explains, pushing the pancakes around on his plate with his fork.

I roll my eyes. "You should definitely make them more often." He laughs and I feel his eyes on me again as I take another mouthful, of my own accord this time, though.

By the time I've finished, having _kind of_ savoured them, he's still working through his own couple. I take my eyes off of my empty plate and meet his as I look up, causing him to turn away from me as his cheeks heat up. I smile, taking it as my cue to watch him now, why he quickly finishes and then collects the dishes, throwing them into another machine which will wash them for him.

As he returns to my side, he offers out his hand to me and I take it. "Let's go back into town to see your parents," he decides, leading me out into the hall.

"If you so insist," I reply, grinning as he reveals to me a pair of natural coloured heels, that I easily slip into. "Thank you, good sir," I add, spinning around in them, only to have him catch me.

"We should go to dancing lessons together one day," he suggests, taking hold of my hand again as we leave the building and shut the door behind us.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," I argue.

"I'd try for you," he promises, making me laugh slightly at the thought of him dancing. "Thanks for the support even before we begin."

I smile, tightening my hold on his hand as I let him go first, allowing him to take the quickest and safest route back to town, one which I am not yet accustomed to. I follow behind him the whole way in a comfortable silence, it only being broken if one of us asks a question or says something that makes the other one laugh. However, we don't need to talk to feel good in each other's company anymore.

It's not long before I begin to recognise the Town's buildings and I relax slightly, stepping forward so I can walk at my best friend's side instead of behind him so that I didn't get lost. He smiles at the sight of me, saying, "I thought you may have wandered away. Welcome back."

I smile too, hitting his shoulder playfully. "I didn't want to get lost," I explain.

"And you think I would have let you?" he reasons, making me shake my head. "You're right," he agrees, slowing down his pace as we reach the street with his parents' bakery and with my parents' clothes shop.

"Thanks for getting me here then," I joke, taking lead file as I make my way up to my parents' shop. I look up at the door and read the _Open_ sign, before leaning on the door but not having it give way beneath my weight. I frown slightly and let go of Peeta as I turn around, shaking the door handle to open it, before deciding that it actually isn't open.

"Let me try," he decides, gently moving me out of the way before trying everything I just tried, only with a little more force. "Has the door started getting stuck since I was last here?"

I shake my head. "In fact, mum and dad oiled it before you came back, just in case anyone important came in. They didn't want this to happen."

"Well, it didn't last for very long," he mutters, running a hand through his hair as he steps back.

"Pete, I think it's locked," I admit.

"No, it's not!" he argues. "It says 'Open' on the door."

"They may have forgotten to change it last night," I reason. "And then they haven't woken up yet."

"It's gone eleven o'clock, Lil," he complains.

I pull a face and begin playing with the material on my dress. "Maybe they've gone out for a business call then."

He looks at me and I know that he's thinking the same thing that I am. _If they had to go out, someone would stay behind so that they could keep the shop open._

I sigh and look away, reaching for the key in the little bag that I had remembered I brought out with me and left by the door, _after_ we had left the house. I put it in the lock and hear it click, now finding myself able to push the door open. However, I put the key back in my bag first and then take a deep breath, finding Peeta's hand before doing anything else.

When I finally push the door open completely, I'm scared of what I'm going to be met by but nothing has changed, it seems to be exactly as I remember it being left when I went out yesterday afternoon. The papers on the desk are still stacked up, waiting for dad to file them at the weekend. There are still a few piles of clothes in the corner of the room that need fixing. I drop Peeta's hand as make my way over to the desk and look for a note from my parents, finding nothing, though.

I groan and hit my fist on the desk before turning around to look in the house. The first place I visit is the kitchen and I find the table set for dinner for three as it's always left after lunch, but I see no food out, and this time should be set for lunch. Then I run upstairs and realise that the first place I visit is strangely the bathroom, so I see nothing there, and then nothing in their room afterwards.

The final place I visit is my room, where I slow down my pace before entering. I know this place like the back of my hand but I don't notice anything different on first glance. As I step further into the room, I carefully look into each corner, along each shelf of the room, still searching for something out of the ordinary. However, no matter how many things I check, I see nothing.

It's only when I turn to leave again, though, that I notice the picture of me and Peeta knocked over. I pick it back up and lift it closer to my face so I can check to see that it's not broken in any way. Luckily, it's not, so I go to put it where it should be until the sound of paper crumpling catches my attention, just as I feel some paper brushing against my hand.

I turn over the frame and pull out a screwed up piece of paper, before placing the picture in its place and then walking to the window. I lean against the windowsill and hold it with one hand, whilst holding the paper and turning it over with the other. For a few seconds, I stare at it, seeing nothing still and wondering if it was something that Peeta wrote when he gave it to me, until the words come out.

When they have and I've read them through, I drop the letter and slide down to the floor, resting my chin on my knees as I cover my face with my hands. A sob catches itself in my throat but I refuse to let any tears fall as I take a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose myself. I can't let Peeta see me like this because I may even be taking it in the complete wrong way.

"Lil," he calls unsurely from the doorway, not coming into my room.

"Yeah," I reply, sitting up straighter and uncovering my face to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks, still not moving forward.

I nod slowly and force a weak smile onto my face but something I do says to him that I'm lying because he walks in and sits down next to me, opening up his arms so I can fall into them, melting into his side as my first tear makes its way onto his shoulder. "Pete, I don't know where they are," I whisper as he strokes my back gently. "They've gone somewhere I don't know of."

"We'll find them," he promises, even though we both know that we've got very little chance of doing that.

"But it's my fault, I know it is. They've gone because of me," I argue, more tears beginning to fall now.

"Of course they haven't," he disagrees. "It will be a business trip and it was so sudden that they just couldn't leave you a note."

I don't say anything but I really know that he can't be right. He didn't read that note and he didn't see half of the things that I did. I saw their room and the bathroom and they hadn't taken any clothes away, they hadn't taken a suitcase, and they hadn't packed any of the trip essentials. Either everything was provided for them or they didn't go anywhere planned.

All I know is that it definitely was _my_ fault, and that letter is only backing up what I know and maybe making it worse.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I checked through this the other day, so hopefully there aren't ****_too _****many mistakes. But anyway, a bit of a problem for Willow, so it seems...**

**_Yolo:_**** Every update is on a Friday, not before and hopefully not later.**

**Can I maybe have a couple more reviews on this chapter as it has a bit of a ****_mysterious _****feel to it? **

**Anyway, for those of you who read ****_I Volunteer _****as well, I will update that again soon, I just haven't had the time to write the chapter yet. **

**Also, tomorrow I should update the prologue to my new story. For now, it will be a one-shot but I'll eventually turn it into a story when I have the time. Summary: ****_"I don't need to keep the baby, Peeta. It's a mistake and you don't deserve to be haunted by it. I could abort it or you could have nothing to do with it." "Hear that, baby? Mummy wants to get rid of you. She thinks I won't love you. I already do." After Katniss lost her two best friends to war, she was distraught until a certain baker with a secret crown helped her to recover. AU_**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: I'll Stay

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Six-**

(Willow)

I don't know for how long we stay in the same place because I'm not really conscious of anything. All I can really feel is Peeta: his strong arms around me, hugging me tight; his chin on my shoulder, whispering sweet promises into my ear; his warm breath on my cheek, his breathing steady and normal compared to mine; and occasionally his fingers as he gently wipes away the tear that slides down my cheek, stopping at the crease of my lips.

Although I can't really hear or make out what he's saying, I know that he's trying his hardest. I just feel _so_ ungrateful for not listening to him- even though it's not my fault- because he's already been through so much and it's my fault for being weak in regards to something minor compared to what he's had to face. I mean, it's not even definite that they've gone, but I can't imagine how many people he's _watched_ die.

But, even despite _every single problem _that has come to haunt him from the Games, he still acts strong for other people. He was so close to dying in that, he saw other people die or nearly die, he even helped kill some, but he's still holding me when I'm scared of something similar happening. And I'm sure that he's probably having those he loves threatened, just so he does as he's asked.

On top of that, he first had to lie to protect Katniss, but then he had to stay in the background as she worked without him and he was alone. He put so much faith in her when she returned and she could have easily betrayed him, running away and leaving him, not treating him or even killing him in his sleep. Instead, she saved that for when they left the Arena and she made him think all his dreams had come true.

But then he tried to return to life as it was, so he could forget about Katniss and the world she had created for them to live in in front of the cameras, or at least attempt to. Because I probably ruined that for him just by being there. I could only act as a piece that the Capitol could use against him, but he supposedly didn't care. Truthfully, I think he wanted to make Katniss jealous.

I've been so selfish, I suddenly realise. True, I love Peeta more than _anything_ in the world, and so his return to District Twelve and secret break up with Katniss has possibly been the best feeling I've ever felt, but I realise that it's only really been to please myself. Yes, maybe he does love me too, but he didn't love me since the age of five. I am just playing in _his_ game against Katniss. But I haven't been caring, just as long as I've thought he loved me.

He might still do but I obviously wasn't his original choice. Now, though, I just want him to stay with me, no matter what he might want. Even if he doesn't actually love me, I want him to stay with me through the things that he's already experienced. If he has seen people he loves die, then he'll be able to help me get through this. He's just so sure of himself and calm through the difficult situations, exactly how I need him to be.

I slowly open my eyes and meet the blue orbs in the middle of my best friend's face, both of them focussed onto me with a focussed worried look. His eyes scan over my face as I offer him a weak smile, but he doesn't return the movement until he moves back to see me fully. As he does so, I sigh and drop my smile, stretching my knees in front of me as my hands are quickly caught by his, stopping the shaking.

"Are you okay now?" he asks gently, rubbing his thumb along the back of my hands.

I nod gingerly, dropping my gaze down to our joint hands. It seems that I haven't yet rediscovered the ability to communicate normally.

"Willow, answer me truthfully," he pleads, moving one of his hands from mine so he can lift my chin and hold it there until I answer.

I open my mouth but it's so dry that I still can't talk. I quickly shut it again, before saying weakly, "I'm fine, Pete."

"Promise me, Willow." He says it with such determination that I _want_ to promise him but we both now that I'm lying, and he knows probably more than I do.

"Did you read it?" I whisper, not looking in the direction of where I dropped the note onto the floor.

"Did you want me to?" he replies, still looking at me with worry etched over his features.

"I want you to have an idea of what happened," I explain.

"Then, yes, I did," he admits. "You were quiet for so long that I kind of had to find out _why_ you were like that."

I nod slightly and shut my eyes, moving my face out of his hold as I bring my knees up to my chest again. I won't stop talking again, but I need a minute to think. If he knows, _hopefully_ that means that he'll be able to help me. He should understand what it means more than I do and, with the small possibility that it hasn't happened yet, he might be able to stop it, as a Victor.

"We should probably stop," he decides after a few minutes of silence on my behalf.

I look up and raise an eyebrow slightly. "Stop what?"

"You know," his cheeks turn a deep red colour as he looks down at the one hand that's still around mine. "I should either pretend to be with Katniss or with no one."

"Oh." It's all I can offer to his suggestion. We're not a couple, and we never will be, but I can't really believe that he's saying that we should stop what we have after a day.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "Do you want to?"

I shrug and look away as well. I was half expecting for his idea to be stopping moping around, crying and waiting for something to happen. I was maybe expecting him to suggest a way that we could get them back- or at least try- from wherever they are. Perhaps there was a tiny hope that he was talking about he and Katniss stopping their fake relationship. I was probably expecting anything _but_ what he said.

"I mean, I could talk to Haymitch and he might have an idea," he begins to cover up. "He's been in that position for twenty four years, he must have an idea of what to do. He might know where they could have been tak-"

"Stop," I interrupt, looking up and finding his gaze directed to me once again. "I don't think I want to talk about it now. We should leave it until it settles down, maybe."

He sighs and nods. "You know, Lil, I'm seriously thinking that they're on a business trip. That note wasn't too ominous sounding," I throw a glare at him at this comment, "and it could have just been really sudden. As well, our thing only started yesterday. The Capitol wouldn't have acted _that_ fast, no matter what it was."

I sigh. "I'd like to think so too, Pete, but I can't."

"Do you want me to go?" he asks, nodding. "I can leave you to sort things out here if you'd prefer. You don't have to come back to the Victor's Village, though, if you don't want to. It's probably my fault that all of this has happened anyway. I mean, if I hadn't said that stuff about Katniss in my interview, we would have been able to stay together. And, if I wasn't a Victor, no one would care."

Instead of answering with words, I lean forward and pull him into a tight hug. What's he thinking? I don't want him to go anywhere, and I definitely don't want him to go somewhere without me now. And he was the reason why all of this happened? I think not. In fact, it was _because_ he said that stuff about Katniss that he was so popular, and he might be able to help solve this by being a Victor.

Gently, he returns my hug, slowly rubbing my back with his hand. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder, feeling his chest rising and falling against mine. He kisses my cheek and quietly whispers, "I love you, Lil."

"I love you too, Pete," I reply immediately. "Please don't go anywhere without me, especially now, when I've got all this to go through."

"I promise I won't go _ever_ without you, if you still want me to stay with you," he agrees, sighing as well.

I nod but don't move in any other way, or speak again. I don't know if I should stay here in the hope that they come back, or if I should go back to Peeta's house with him. If I stayed here, I'd merely be waiting here and wishing without reason that they would come back from their "business trip" and then things would go back to normal. Otherwise, I'm scared of being taken away too, and that's why my best friend's house maybe sounds like a better idea. No one can get me whilst I'm there.

For a while again, neither of us move and neither of us speak. Personally, I just about know that my gaze is aimed on the picture where I found the note, whilst most of my concentration is focussed on the boy next to me, the boy who promised to stay, my best friend. He doesn't care what it means because he's now going to stay with me forever and try to help me through. His way is so different to how I'd handle it.

After some amount of time that is unknown to me, I slow peel his arms away and get to my feet, walking over to the picture. First, I just stand it back up, but then I pick it up again and place in my bag. Then I walk around the room, gathering a few other things that I don't really pay attention to, until I feel a pair of eyes following me, and I turn around to face Peeta.

"What are you doing?" the questioning words fall out of his mouth as he smiles slightly, getting to his feet as well but not walking over to me yet.

"I don't want to be on my own anymore," I admit, my cheeks flushing. "I think I'm kind of scared, but you're making me feel better, or at least doing all that you can."

"Willow," he sighs, walking over to me and enveloping me into his arms once again, wrapping one arm around my back whilst the other stays by his side.

I rest my face on his chest as try to lean in closer to him, finding his other hand in his pocket and quickly lacing our fingers together. "I hope you're not trying to make fun of me," I joke, drawing out a soft chuckle from him.

"I never would," he reasons. "So, do you want come back with me now, or do you want to spend some more time here? I mean, you can always come back when you want to, or I'd be happy to stay here with you if you'd prefer-"

"I think I want to go back with you," I interrupt unsurely, because, if I'm being honest, I am anything _but_ sure. Of course I want to go back with Peeta, so that I know I'll be safe and _hopefully_ nothing else will be able to hurt me, but I'm not entirely certain yet if I can leave this behind. However, I can nearly ensure myself that I'll be returning here soon.

"Come on then," he whispers, pulling away from me and leading me down the stairs and to the front door.

His movement is so sudden that I don't really have the time to register that we've gone until we arrive at his house in the Victor's Village, where he sits me up on the railings and leans his forehead up against mine. I sigh and wrap my legs around his back, knotting my hands in his hair, watching as the golden rays of mid-afternoon sun hit his face.

"Will you be alright on your own for a minute?" He looks worried as he poses the question, probably knowing that it will soon _really_ hit me and I won't be able to stay on my own for any length of time.

"Yeah," I reply quietly, meeting his eyes and just about smiling. "Where are you going then?"

"I just need to pop around to go and see Haymitch," he explains briefly. "I shouldn't be too long, and then I'll come back and make some food."

"Look after yourself," I say without realising, my cheeks heating up slightly when I realise what I wished of him.

He chuckles again as he smiles, nodding. "You know, sometimes I think you forget that I've survived much worse than walking to a house, two houses down."

This makes my smile grow a little wider, making me add, "But you can't always be trusted."

"Thanks, Lil. You stay safe," he wishes.

"When am I not?" I argue.

"Don't ever change then," he complains, moving his face to place a soft kiss on my lips, our lips only joint for the fleeting second when he puts the key to his house in my hand. "I'll see you in a minute."

He disappears almost instantly afterwards, leaving me to slide off the railings myself, before unlocking the door to the house. I slip in and shut the door behind myself, putting the keys on the table as I begin making my way to the stairs and eventually up them. First, I make my way past Peeta's room to throw my bag on the bed, but then I change my direction into the room he showed me last night: his art room.

I shut the door behind myself as I walk over to the full length window, sitting in front of it so that I can study the paintings once again. Although I've already seen them all before, I begin to notice new things as I stare at them for a second time. On top of that, they're just something relaxing to look at. They're kind of some new things that remind of the way it now is, but in a way that I recognise from before.

I lose track of time again as I sit still, until I hear the door clicking open downstairs. For a while after, or maybe even a few seconds, I stay still, but then I eventually get to my feet and walk over to the top of the stairs. I hear the footsteps that I recognise as Peeta's, but I think there are a couple of other sets as well, neither of which I recognise until they speak.

"So you won't help her?" begins Peeta, making me wonder what they were talking about before.

"I never said that," argues the rough voice of his mentor.

"'You're putting everyone's lives at risk by fooling around with that girl. Just because you're annoyed, it doesn't mean that everyone else has to suffer from it,'" Peeta recites. "How are you saying that you'll help her?"

I sigh, realising that they're talking- or possibly even fighting- about me.

"Boy, I never said I wouldn't help her, just that the best idea is to not pursue anything that the Capitol wouldn't want," Haymitch reasons.

"I can't believe that you didn't think the Capitol would react," adds a voice that makes a shiver run down my spine. I didn't think that _she'd_ be here too.

"I didn't think _you'd_ react," retorts Peeta sharply, surprising me and probably those downstairs too.

"You do realise I'd have to help you as well," hisses Katniss. "As long as they think the star crossed lovers thing is still going-"

"There are cameras everywhere, kids, careful what you say," interrupts Haymitch.

"Yeah, _my love_, careful of the cameras," agrees Katniss in a mockingly sweet tone.

I turn away before I hear anymore. Although it may kind of be about me, it's not my thing to listen into. If Peeta wants to tell me, then he can; if he wants to keep what the Victors say as a secret, then that's fine as well. All I need to know is at least he will be with me, on my side. I just need one person to help me through this mess, and there's no one I'd prefer than him.

* * *

**Author's Note: A not particularly interesting chapter but I needed to write this quickly; something exciting should happen soon, I hope! But review to get it sooner!**

**_Teresa Argunauti_****- I'm really glad you like this story and Willow's character, and that you're interested in seeing how it ends... I know but it's a secret, obviously!**

**So, I did upload that new story- ****_Secrets in Love_****- so check it out and I promise that I am also writing my next chapter for ****_I Volunteer_****... I seriously am!**


	8. Chapter 7: Just the Same

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

(Willow)

"Have you been over there for a while then?" Peeta asks me gently, cutting through my tired daze.

I roll my head over so I'm facing him instead of the rising sun, and smile softly, shrugging my shoulders. "Possibly. I don't really remember moving. I thought I had fallen asleep over here."

"You did," he agrees, getting up from his chair and taking the only empty place on the window seat. "When I'd finish talking to Haymitch and Katniss, I started to make dinner. I came upstairs to you and you'd already fallen asleep over there. I moved you over to my bed and you were still there when I came up later on. You had a stressful day, though."

I nod and crawl over to him when he opens his arms out to me, settling onto his lap almost instantly as he kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry that I've kind of been a bit useless this past day."

He sighs, tightening the hug around me as he rests his chin on my head. "You're never useless, Lil. Don't _ever_ believe you are."

I smile slightly and pull my knees up to my chest. "Thanks, Pete."

He stays silent for a few moments, stroking my arm as he watches the sun finish rising with me. "I need to go down to the Bakery today; do you want to come with me or stay here?" he eventually says, making me stir once again so he chuckles.

"I'll come with you," I mumble, curling into a tighter ball in his arms. "I need to do something and I want to do it with you. Anyway, it could be fun."

"You do have some weird ideas of "fun" sometimes," he laughs.

"You know what I mean!" I complain. "I was just thinking that it could maybe be how it used to be before. You know, when you used to try to teach me to bake..."

"And you'd just end up setting the Bakery alight," he finishes. "Yeah, I suppose I'd be able to pay for the repairs now, if you did actually destroy it all."

His comment makes me smile properly and then laugh, and it feels so good; I may have tried to fake it for him but, since I saw that letter, I haven't really been able to. Now I can, and I love it.

"So, fancy it then?" he questions, and I can tell that he's really smiling too.

"I sure do." I slide out of his arms and off the window seat, watching as he gets up too and kisses my forehead once he's on his feet.

"If you get dressed now then, we can head down as soon as you're done," he decides.

I nod and walk over to my bag at the end of his bed, picking up an old pair of black jeans, just as he throws something at my head. I stand up and hold the top in front of me: a white silk top, with a row of black buttons down the middle. I raise an eyebrow as I turn to face him. "Two new outfits?"

"You've got loads more," he replies, walking over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and getting his own clothes out.

"Are you saying I don't have any decent clothes of my own?" I argue.

"I didn't say that-" he begins.

"Good, because you know perfectly well how important clothes are to me," I answer, finishing my words quickly to stop the words from sticking in my throat.

He sighs, seeing the look that flits across my face that follows my comment. "Lil, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to-"

"I do want to come, Pete," I interrupt. "It's fine." I offer him a weak smile as I walk over to the adjoining bathroom, stopping in the doorway as I say, "I won't be long."

He nods slowly as I shut the door behind me, sinking to the floor once it's locked. I'm going to be awful at this whole getting over it thing if I'm going to break down each time something hardly related comes up. Though, hopefully I shouldn't be like this for _too_ long, because it's only just happened and it's still sinking in. I'll be fine when I start doing normal things, like baking today.

I cough slightly as I stand up, hearing from the other side of the door, "Do you want me to go, Willow?"

"No, it's okay," I whisper, wiping the tear away from just below my eye. "Nothing's wrong."

"Do you promise me?" he asks, the concern evident.

"Of course." My grip on the sink tightens as I try to force my thoughts away from my parents.

"Promise?" he repeats.

"Yes." I don't know if it's because my answer is so sharp or because he finally gets the message, but he doesn't say anything else.

I sigh as I slip the dress that Peeta gave me yesterday over my head, throwing it into a pile of dirty washing; I could probably clean that for him if he _really _wanted me to. Then I replace the rest of my outfit with the new, fresh clothes that I brought in with me. Most of it I know, but the new shirt that Peeta gave me instantly settles into place, looking nothing flashy, luckily.

I walk straight out of the room, almost instantly after I've changed my outfit and washed my face, refreshing myself at least a little. Somehow, I manage to leave the bathroom without making a single sound- not even the lock squeaked, or the door creaked- because my best friend still has his back to me when I leave the room, his shirt in his hands as he stares at something out of the window.

A small smile finds its way to my lips as I look at his uncovered, vulnerable back, the only bit unclothed because he must have been half way through getting ready when he was distracted. I walk forward silently, my smile turning into a slight smirk as I arrive behind him and he still hasn't moved. Something _really_ interesting must have his attention, it seems.

I take the final step forward and bring my hands to his sides, running them up and down simultaneously and causing him to tense up. But then he lets out a gentle chuckle and grabs my wrists, pulling me down with him as he lands on the soft mattress and I then land on his back. He greets my weight on him with a slight "oof", before face planting the duvet. "Feeling okay now?" he grumbles.

I giggle slightly as I roll onto my side and then push him over so he's lying on his side too, but he falls onto his back anyway. "Not greatly, but you've put me in better mood," I admit, brushing his tousled hair out of his eyes with one hand, the other resting on his toned chest and gradually making its way over to his hand that he is resting there as well.

"And what was that for then?" he asks grumpily, sighing as he rolls over to face me, trying desperately to hide the smile that's slowly appearing on his face.

"I don't know," I answer. "Maybe I thought you were hypnotised, or maybe I realised that nothing could be more important than me."

He shows his smile now and moves closer to me. "Well, thanks for helping me out then, if one of those guesses was the real reason," he whispers, leaning forward to place his lips on mine for a fleeting second.

However, as he begins to pull away, I kiss him in return and his hands slip behind me, one behind my head, tangled in my hair, and the other under my shirt at the bottom of my back. My hands then fall forward, one making its way into a pocket on the front of his jeans, whilst the other stays on his uncovered chest, slowly tracing the muscles across his revealed body.

When we both pull back for air, we lean our foreheads against each other's, revelling in the appearance of our best friend. Then a huge smile begins creeping across my lips, and this makes him smile too. He kisses my forehead quickly then, as _his_ hands then slip to my side from their previous places, it's only when he begins tickling me that I squeal and attempt to crawl away, although he catches my feet and pulls me back anyway.

"That's what you get for trying to do it to me," he warns, the false tone of authority unable to wipe the smile off of my face as he lays over me.

"I remember," I agree, all the memories from before the Games coming back to me in floods, especially the ones where we'd tease each other by what we knew the other hated, only for them to get us back almost straight away. I loved those times.

"See? Nothing's changed," he decides, keeping his body from falling on top of mine by resting on his elbows, one of which is on either side of my body.

I nod. If we go down to the Bakery today, I'm going to have to ask him that we can act _exactly_ as we used to. I mean, I've even noticed stupid little things that haven't changed, like how he's still wearing his old, faded pair of blue jeans, that were originally passed down from his two brothers so are now nothing, meaning he only used to wear them for baking.

"Come on then," he says after a few minutes, during which I had just stared at him. "If you want it to be as similar as possible to how it used to be, we should probably head down now."

"You should probably put on a shirt too," I add.

"You think so?" he replies. "I was quite comfortable like this, and I thought you liked it too."

I blush furiously and he chuckles, climbing off of the bed and then pulling me up to stand next to him. As he goes to put the t-shirt over his head, I punch his side playfully but then walk away quickly, to my bag. I grab a black cardigan for myself before making my way to his wardrobe, glancing in and pulling out a dark blue jacket for him. I turn to throw it at him, but he's disappeared until his strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off of my feet.

"Thanks Lil," he mumbles from beneath the jacket I dump on his head, whilst my feet still struggle to touch the floor.

"It's fine," I say. "So let me go now."

"Nah," he disagrees, hugging my waist tighter so I'm brought closer to his body.

I huff and kick his real leg, it collapsing under the force and making him fall. Taking this as my opportunity, I jump out of his arms and sprint down the stairs, grabbing my pair of black shoes from behind the door, not stopping much, other to throw the door open and then shut it behind myself, dragging a plant pot to be in the way before I continue on my way.

I run down the path from his house, hearing the door of his house shutting again when I reach the fence around the Victor's Village, which I jump over without a second thought. I hear his footsteps beginning to pound after me as I start trying to make my way back into Town, only slowing down very slightly- but still running as fast as possible- as I attempt desperately to remember the route taken yesterday.

Suddenly, I remember and I sprint off, laughing slightly as I hear a slight huff, from when he must have been closing in on me, now knowing that, if I can remember the way, he's got no chance of catching up, especially with his prosthetic leg. I'm going to have fun with this, as much as I can. Maybe, as well, because I'm not always feeling so great recently, he might just let me when I'm in a good mood.

A smile continues to grace my features as I slow down to a fast walk when I get into Town, slipping around to the back of the Bakery so neither of his brothers can warn him about my appearance; I know they won't see me around the back, though, because it's Peeta's shift for baking. So I walk in silently and then make my way into the basement without disturbing anything.

How I know this part of the house even in the dark is beyond me, but I still manage to walk around as if there were a bright light showing everything. When I know I've reached his old "free space", I stop, finding a comfortable position against the wall and then staying still. Eventually, my eyes begin to become accustomed to the dark and I relax even more, no longer worrying as much about something jumping out and attacking me.

It's a few minutes later- although it feels like hours- when I finally hear voices in the room above me. Truthfully, it's obvious that I would come here, but then there's also a little chance that I'd go back to my house or to somewhere unrelated instead. I don't really blame him, though, for coming straight to the Bakery. He might even ignore me and get on with things as he promised, but I doubt it.

"I thought you two had finished with hide and seek years ago," jokes James, a laugh evident in his voice.

"We had, I thought as well," agrees my best friend, making a smile appear on my face as I hear him moving things around.

"Well, when you find her, you might want to remind her of that then," his brother suggests, leaving the room almost immediately after.

For a few minutes following his brother's departure, I hear Peeta walking around upstairs. To be honest, he might not even come down here- he may just wait up there- because he's probably almost completely sure that I'm in here. To him, what's the point in coming to find me when I could go to him just as easily? However, I'm not going to give in either, to go to him.

It's not long later when I hear a foot landing on the first step to the basement. I can tell that the footsteps are meant to be as silent as possible but, when a second, heavier and metallic sounding foot lands, we both know there's no chance. He sighs and calls out my name quietly, but I'm not going to reply. Either let him find me, or think that I'm not here.

When he doesn't hear my answer, he walks down the rest of the steps, the last one creaking before his foot hits the floor. But he doesn't turn on the lights as he begins making his way through the room, only slightly more accustomed to this underground room than me; I certainly know this area better than the rest of his family because he was really the only person to go in here.

It's when I finally see his form drawing closer to me that I shrink back silently, knowing that he can't yet see me- because his eyes aren't used to the dark- but he'll be able to hear me. So I hold my breath, letting it out in short bursts, only stopping when he stops near to me, his warm breath travelling through the cold air to hit my cheek and sending a shot of warmth through my body.

Quietly, no longer caring if I make a slight noise, I turn to face him, taking a small step forward to close the gap between us. "Well done. I suppose you found me," I whisper, before grabbing his t-shirt in my hands and pulling him towards me, placing a kiss on his lips that he returns almost straight away.

And then he laughs softly, leaning away to reason, "We didn't do this before."

"No, I guess we didn't," I agree. I drop my hands down to his and then take one in mine, leading him away and to the light that's spilling down from upstairs. I turn back to glance at him quickly, and he appears to have a confused look on his face. "I wanted it to be the same," I argue.

"If you say so," he sighs, following me as I make my way upstairs, dropping his hand as I grab an apron from behind the door.

As I slip it over my head, I go to tie it until his fingers have stolen away the string, tying it quickly before I even have the chance to really process it. I go to follow him but am met by a face full of flour instead. After gasping, I wipe it away from my eyes and raise a handful to return the favour, to stop the chuckling of my best friend, who just thought it was worthwhile payback.

"Stop it, Lil," he warns, raising an eyebrow as he tries to stop his laughing.

"Why should I?" I challenge, not dropping the flour.

"We've got a customer," he answers, keeping his gaze to me steady.

Before I have the chance to scoff, I hear a cough behind me and blush. I'm lucky he stopped me before I did anything too stupid, I suppose. I turn around slowly, brushing the flour off of my hands and to the table, before looking up at the customer and frowning when I see them. "May we help?" I try to keep my voice smooth, but I know it sounds slightly snappy anyway.

Katniss laughs steadily, despite the glare I must be giving her, and raises her hands in fake innocence after dropping her game bag onto the table. "I just came to trade with Peeta. No different to before."

"I thought you had everything now. Surely you no longer need to hunt," I argue.

"Lil." Peeta's clear voice behind me draws my focus away from his fellow Victor, probably saving her from taking out any of the bottled up feelings I have from these last couple of days. I sigh and let him wrap his arms around me, just as he says, "What have you got then?"

In answer, she throws him her bag from the table, watching as he opens it up to reveal three squirrels. "I either traded most of them or saved them for Gale. He can't go hunting during the week." She throws me a look after this comment but doesn't say anything, and I don't bother to reply either.

"I presume that whatever you trade will be going to him and his family too?" Peeta guesses.

"Well, yeah, probably," she agrees. "There's probably no point in me keeping it."

He nods. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment."

He takes the bag with him into the front of the Bakery as he goes to consult someone else from his family about what it's worth. However, I don't follow him with my eyes, my gaze focussed on the girl instead, who _is _staring at the place where he disappeared to. An awkward silence appears soon but neither of us speak, and Katniss still stares at the door, behind which he went.

When he finally comes back in, he throws a smile at me- silently thanking me for beginning to start making the bread for him again- and then walks to an oven, taking out three loaves. As before, I notice Katniss' eyes following his form as he walks around the room and, when he hands her hunting bag back to her, explaining to her about the bread so she walks away, I notice a slight blush creep onto her cheeks before she leaves.

"She likes you," I mutter once the door is shut, not looking up at my best friend.

"Pardon?" he questions, throwing some dough onto the counter next to me.

"You know what I said," I complain gently, leaning my shoulder against his.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't believe you," he replies. "She hates me."

I sigh slightly, resting my head on his shoulder as I stop kneading the bread. "You didn't watch her properly then, and you haven't done since the cameras left. The truth is, Peeta, you're scared of seeing her break your heart again but she won't ever dare it and, if she does seem to love you, that's because she really does. And I mean it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the two week wait for this chapter but I didn't have it written completely last week and I then didn't want to trail off of my Friday updates. But, anyway, I hope it's worth the wait. The next chapter will be the one a week before the Victory Tour- I'm going to do a time skip to a more interesting part- and then the one after that will be the start of the Victory Tour, the first chapter of this from Peeta's POV.**

_**Hulk:**_** Yes, as I've already said, I'm very sorry for the two week update.**

_**Gumballs:**_** Same to you, and I'm glad you like the story.**

**Anyway, review to motivate me to write faster, so you definitely have next week's update. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Eight-**

(Willow, a few months later)

"Are you going to be alright on your own today?" Peeta asks from behind me.

I nod but don't speak. Yes, I can survive now without him; I don't particularly want to have to but I can. The truth is, I need to get used to him not being here for me all the time again. In less than a week's time, he's going to be gone on the Victory Tour and, even worse, he'll be going with Katniss. Now, that sounds pathetic: "he'll be going with Katniss." I really shouldn't care because he is set on the fact that she doesn't love her. I reckon she actually does, though, so I think I'm scared that I'm going to completely lose him to her.

"Are you sure? You usually don't talk when you want to say something," he complains, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sure," I promise, leaning my head back so his chin is on my forehead. I smile as I meet his sky blue eyes, covering up, "I was thinking about things other than you as well, though."

He smiles too, tightening his arms around me. "We can't have that now, can we?" he whispers, lifting me off of my feet and making me squeal slightly as I wriggle my way back to the floor.

"Go on, go to work," I say, walking back to the kitchen counter. "I'll be here when you get back."

"I don't actually _have_ to work," he argues. "I could stay with you all day-"

"And then _I'd_ get nothing done," I interrupt. "It's happened before."

He shrugs. "I'll just buy all the clothes you need to make instead, and I can give some money to you as well."

I roll my eyes before admitting, "Unless you can magic me a couple of helpers out of thin air, your offer is unaccepted."

"I can work in here!" he suggests.

I laugh. There's no chance that one of the latest big, strong Hunger Games Victors would be caught dead in a clothes shop, especially _working_ there; I can imagine that it's enough trouble actually getting him into the clothes. "No, it's okay." I wave away his offer. "I'm only paid _after_ the clothes are fixed, so I'd like to get them done."

"Humph." I laugh again as he follows me out of the kitchen, taking the seat before I have the chance to.

"Pete, your mum's not going to let you off work just because you're a Victor now," I reason.

"I won't be _too_ late," he mutters, his eyes following me as I thread a needle on my way to a pile of clothes.

"Yes, and you'll nearly be on time if you go now," I point out.

"Are you trying to get of me?" he finally guesses.

I raise an eyebrow. "No, I'm just trying to make sure you avoid a beating."

"Oh yes, you don't want my handsome face to be maimed?" We both laugh. "I'll see you later, Lil," he says more seriously when he stands up.

"I'll be waiting for you," I reply with a wink, kissing his cheek as he passes me.

"Is that all I get?" he moans, stopping in front of me.

I nod. "Yeah, so get out." I push him out of the door, shutting it behind him, but blow him a kiss as he leaves anyway.

After that, he walks straight to the bakery without a second glance. I sigh in relief because I really don't want to be responsible for him getting hurt, and I kind of do actually want us both to get used to not always having the other constantly at our side. Maybe for him it won't be hard; it'll definitely be me who struggles with it.

I don't think I actually want to admit that out loud, though. He's been kind of sensitive about things like that, so I've tried to avoid bringing them up if I can, since months ago when I said I thought Katniss did truly like him. To be fair, I still notice the things she did on that day and I think he does too, he just chooses to ignore them. It's just little things like her eyes following where he goes, smiling in his company, and laughing at everything he says.

* * *

After finishing the piles of clothing that I needed to finish, I add them all to the 'finished pile' and then put the needle back in my sowing bag, slipping it into a drawer under the desk. The last things I do before grabbing the keys and shutting the shop are I put my old, comfortable grey coat over my shoulders and then I get my money out, sliding it into my pocket as I go.

I stroll down the cobbled street, looking up at the shops around me. Since we've got _two_ Victors to celebrate, the District seems happier. All the families have a steady supply of food for a year and you can see the fed children happily running around because of it. The shops also seem to glow, the ones on the main streets repainted- for the cameras really- but they've been kept in good condition after and their windows have begun to be decorated for the upcoming Victory Tour.

I slow down as I catch sight of the Town's market, like the Capitol compared to this District, if you put it next to the Hob: District Twelve's black market. It's full of little jewellery stalls, some food stalls, and the not often seen special occasion stall. Peacekeepers roam the area and keep a sense of law, ensuring that no unfair trading or "problems" occur.

The bustle of hurried people and the hum of many shouting voices reach my ears as soon as I step in. Generally, it's full of Merchants and then the occasional Seam mother or father, who has a bit of money to spend on their children. Before, this was the only part of the District which was full of colour; luckily, it now seems to have spread a little further too.

Now, as I make my way over to the specific jewellery store I need, I know I've been smart with money since I've realised I need to buy this. In this District, there are only a select few who would be able to afford this normally: Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta. Usually, people here just wouldn't have one, or they'd make their own, saving their money for later. I know, in this case, it wouldn't be acceptable.

Since I realised, and I know this sounds selfish, I've been eating more often than not at Peeta's house, to save on my food bills; this also then saved on any other bills that I might have to pay if I stay at his. Then, I've been working most days in the clothes shop, as well as sometimes working in the Bakery with Peeta. I know this has sometimes annoyed him because he'd rather spend time with me, _not_ working, but maybe he'll understand later.

I arrive at the stall and smile at the lady there, recalling my order number. She gets it from beneath the desk as I take the money out of my pocket; there's so much of it- months of savings plus more! I know it'll be worth it, hopefully anyway. Seeing it must be strange to other people, though, because it's obviously not to or from me really, yet I'm the one getting it. This District knows _much_ more than the Capitol.

When she hands it to me, it feels heavy in my hold, even though I know it's such a small thing in size really, although considerably larger in meaning. It must have been a peculiar thing to make, considering that no one here has them; something new for them to do, I guess. Well then, in that case, that will make this one even more special, if that's possible.

Once I've handed over the money, she doesn't bother to question me, instead letting me go as she stows it away in a pocket close to her. Likewise, I slip the small bag with the box into a pocket on the inside of my coat, just so that I have no fear of the chance of losing it. It would scare me more than anything if I lost it, especially as it's not actually for me.

I really want to see what it looks like, though, now that it's beginning to burn a hole in my pocket. I've been waiting for this for so long, so I really want to see how the finished product was actually made; I have had an idea for the whole time as I designed it, but I've always wanted to see how it would turn out like in real life. I never thought I'd have the chance to be so excited over this kind of thing.

I begin to make my way out of the market, then along the street, deciding that I'll look at it once I get home. It's only about half four now, so Peeta won't be leaving work for another half hour at the earliest, depending on whether or not his mum wants him to make up for what he missed this morning when he was with me. I'll at least have a little while to see what it looks like, because I've already finished all my work.

Soon, I arrive back at my house and slip the key out of a pocket and into the lock. I open it up and then, once inside, I flip the sign over to 'Closed', just so I don't have to worry about anyone coming in and disturbing me. Although I doubt that anyone other than Peeta will come, and I doubt that he'll knock when he gets here; he always just walks, but I never really complain, to be fair on him.

I quickly make my way upstairs, slipping my coat off of my shoulders as I go and hanging it over my arms as I push open the door with my other hand. "Seriously?"

"What?" My best friend laughs from his cross-legged seat on my bed. "Did I do something?"

"How did you get in?" I complain. "_I_ wasn't in."

"Yeah, where were you?" he replies.

"None of your business," I snap.

"Have you got a secret lover?" he suggests.

"Maybe," I say. "How did you get in, though, without me in? I've moved the spare key and the door wasn't unlocked."

He looks at me but doesn't answer, although a smirk soon finds its way across his face as a breeze from the other side of the room ruffles my skirt.

I look up and see the window open. "You're an idiot," I sigh, carefully placing my coat on my dressing table, before walking over and shutting the window.

I hear him get off the bed, walking behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder as I watch the market I just left from my window. "Am I really?" he whispers into my ear.

"You can be, yes," I answer, smiling.

"Why am I this time then?" he asks softly.

"Pete, you climbed up the side of a building and into my bedroom," I argue. "How can you not call yourself an idiot?"

"Quite easily actually," he mutters. "I thought it would be nice to surprise you. I didn't realise that I was doing something stupid."

"Well, you certainly surprised me, that's right," I agree, letting my head fall back onto his chest.

He smiles at me, kissing my forehead. "Do you want to come back to mine tonight? Neither of us have to work tomorrow." He gives me a desperate look, gently tightening his hug around me.

I breathe in deeply, thinking about the past few months and how I've spent more time at his than mine, one: because I was scared that someone would kill me, and two: because I've needed to save money. But now, I don't need to worry about those things- I _hope_- and I should be able to just be able to spend time with him as I used to, before all these _things _happened. I smile. "I'd love to spend the day with you."

"Great." The smile on his face grows as he takes hold of my hand, beginning to lead me out of the room, pausing only for me to pick up my coat.

I guess I'll just have to finally see what it looks like another day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry again for leaving it for a couple of weeks before updating but that'll probably be the way I work with it now, because it's quite a lot to ask to write a chapter every week plus a chapter for one of my other stories on top of school. I'm on holiday for the next couple of weeks, though, so I might be able to write some chapters then, although I'm meant to be doing 84 hours of revision over the two weeks... In regards to my other stories, I'm not sure which one I'll update next- it's currently looking like Secrets In Love- but the next chapter for I Volunteer should be up soon as well.**

**So, with this chapter, perhaps a question follows... What did Willow buy? If you can guess it, I'll show you a picture of it in the Author's Note of the next chapter. If no one guesses it, I'll somehow manage to avoid mentioning what it is. ****The next chapter will be the start of the Victory Tour, though, which is why there's a time skip from the last chapter.**

_**Guest: **_**Wow. Strong feelings. I agree generally but... Don't read it if you don't like it.**

**As always, review to let me know what you think and, in this case, what you think Willow's secret is.**

**Finally, as a little cheeky ask, does anyone fancy doing some fan art for any of my stories on here? All credit would go to you if you did; I just think it adds something more to the stories, but I'm, unfortunately, awful at art.**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: She Loves You

**Safe With Mellark**

_I know you love Katniss but she doesn't love you, and you know it. I wish you could just realise that when you smile, it's all I see. When you laugh, it's all I hear. When you kiss me, my world stops. You make me feel amazing and confused, like a beautiful princess and a child. I love you but it scares me, because I know that I can't and I do. But it can never last. She loves you._

* * *

**Chapter Nine-**

(Peeta)

As I watch my best friend gracefully climb the staircase to my room to collect her possessions, I watch her, not completely sure whether or not I'm convinced by her idea. Only a few days ago, she told me how much she loved me, followed then by her theory of how much she thought _Katniss_ actually loved me, rounded up by what this meant: that I needed to be in a relationship with Katniss and no one else.

I sigh. She's half right. Yes, I do love Katniss and I was annoyed that she said she didn't love me. No, I don't believe that she's the only one I can love, especially if she treats me like she has. Why can't Willow just believe that I could love her more? I'm sure we could find any easy way around this whole problem without hurting anyone and whilst still fulfilling all the requirements.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts and I glance up at the clock. It's still an hour and a half until Effie and the prep teams are due to arrive, and she wouldn't appear before she was allowed to, so who's going to be calling here now? I said goodbye to my parents yesterday because they'll be at the Bakery this morning, Katniss and her family won't come, and Willow's upstairs. Who could it be?

At a second set of more insistent, possibly louder knocks, I get up from my slumped position against the wall and head over to the door. I've decided that the only possible person I think it could be would be Haymitch because there is the high possibility that he's forgotten something and needs to know what it is. I'm not being funny, though, but Haymitch doesn't knock like that.

Gingerly, not sure whether or not I really want to know who knocks like that, I unlatch the door and pull it open to reveal the man on the step. I must take a couple of seconds to react, before bowing my head slightly and muttering, "I'm sorry, sir, for my slow reaction."

"It is quite alright now, Mr Mellark, that we do not have to worry about breaking the door down to get in. We were rather worried that, in that possible case, you had forgotten how much these house cost to build and in what _special circumstances_ people get them in." As the President walks in, followed by his many personal guards, the stench of roses follows him too, mixed with something else, which doesn't even manage to hide the evil in his voice.

"Oh no, sir, of course I know how grateful I should be for this," I begin.

"And we hope you are therefore acting as grateful as you know you should be then," he interrupts, looking around my house with faint distaste.

"I believe I am, sir, yes," I decide. "I was simply upstairs when you first knocked and I perhaps did not react as quickly as I probably should have. I apologise for that."

At the worst possible time, my best friend bounces back down the stairs with a smile on her face, looking at something in her hands as she says, "Hey, Pete, I need to- Oh. Sorry." As she reaches the floor, she looks up and spots the President, curtsying quickly and then apologising quietly, before straightening my old blue shirt on her shoulders and then playing with a messy curl of her hair.

"Is it something important, Willow?" I ask cautiously, watching her.

She shakes her head, her cheeks turning a faint pink colour as she lifts her head, so that her blue eyes meet mine. "I was just- I was going to tell you how good your paintings are," she manages to unconvincingly cover up, sliding whatever was into her hands into a pocket in her old jeans.

"Thanks." I smile at her, silently thankful that she doesn't have on any of the new clothes I brought her, and that she _just about_ managed to lie about what she was doing, although she wasn't particularly convincing- especially with the blush- and I'm just worried about what the President will have to say.

She forces a slight smile onto her face too. "I'll see you when you get back then; have a good time in the Capitol." She then curtsies in the direction of the President again, whispering, "I'm sorry, sir, for interrupting. I'll be going now," before waving in my direction as she walks to and then out of the front door, only shrinking back a little bit when she sees all the peacekeepers outside the door and through the garden. She'll be back when they've gone.

"How is young Miss Everdeen?" the President's sharp question cuts through my mind, my head turning from staring at the door.

"Katniss? She's been telling me that she's fine," I lie, the reality being the last time we spoke was at the Bakery a week ago and we spoke of nothing other than her latest hunt.

"And you two are getting on as well as you were in the Arena?" he continues to interrogate me.

"Yes, I think we have," I agree. "It's true that we are not always in each other's company, but I'm longing to be back at her side whenever she's not near. I mean, it is even difficult being a house away from her because I know she's so close, but I also don't think that either of our parents would necessarily approve of us living together at this age." I can't meet his eyes as I talk, though.

"There's been no competition from anyone else then?" he suggests.

I know what he's saying. Who's been the one that I've been kissing? Who's been the one I've said I love? I'm sure he knows that it hasn't been who it needs to be, that my feelings for the past few months have been directed to my best friend. But I shake my head anyway.

"That _is_ rather lucky in that case then," he mutters, walking over to and studying one of my paintings on the wall, luckily one of me and Katniss in our final interview in the Capitol. "We wouldn't want an accident to have to occur to wipe out any trouble you've been having."

He means to kill Willow. "You do not need to worry about that, sir. Thank you for the offer, but I think I would be able to sort it out myself it out if it was so bad."

"Now, how blessed you are to be in such a _convenient_ position then." He smiles with malice as he then turns back to me. "I would appreciate if you went to find your _love_ now, Mr Mellark, for me please. I would care to speak to her as well."

"Of course, sir." I nod slightly in another attempt at a bow, before slipping into the kitchen to get some of the bread I baked this morning. Then I exit through the back, heading to Haymitch's house, remembering that Katniss "promised" to wake him up an hour before the cameras arrived anyway, so there's going to be my best place to start.

As I begin to walk along the path through the Victors Village, I notice it's beginning to snow considerably heavily. It's already settling on the ground and I know it wasn't snowing half an hour ago; if we're lucky, it might even cancel the Tour. Ha. I wish. It's only when I reach the front door of my mentor's, though, that I suddenly wish I walked in something more than just jeans and a hoodie.

There's no point in knocking here- Haymitch will probably be unconscious somewhere anyway- so I just push the door the door open and walk in, only to be met by Katniss' voice complaining, "Look, if you wanted to be babied, you should have asked Peeta."

"Asked me what?" The words have tumbled out of my mouth as soon as hers have sunk in.

She doesn't reply, but looks at me, her eyes following as I make my way from the doorway to the table, before setting a loaf down on it and holding out my hand to Haymitch.

"Asked you to wake me up without giving me pneumonia," our mentor answers, passing me the knife that stays in his hand when he sleeps. He then pulls off his dirty shirt to attempt to dry himself with.

I smile, covering the knife in some white liquor from a bottle to kill any possible things on it, wiping it clean on the edge of the shirt under my hoodie. I slice the loaf, handing the first cut piece and the knife back, before lifting my head, so that I'm looking at Katniss. "Would you like a piece?"

"No, I ate at the Hob," she says in formal tones. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." I'm equally as formal when I reply.

As Haymitch throws his shirt somewhere in the room, he mutters, "Brrr. You two have a got a lot of warming up to do before showtime."

"Yeah, probably right." I lean back against the worktop cautiously, avoiding anywhere too dirty. "I was in fact coming over to check whether or not Katniss had decided to make a break for it, before the Victory Tour."

"Thanks for the confidence in me," she grumbles, folding her arms over her chest as she continues to look at me from her seat on the window sill; I can feel her eyes, but I can't see them because I'm not looking that way.

"I thought it would be a good idea to take precautions and check," I admit, shrugging. I turn to meet the glare from her grey eyes and return it with another smile.

Her glare then becomes even more annoyed as she huffs, "Take a bath, Haymitch," before jumping out of the window, the snow crunching slightly under her feet when she lands.

I sigh and push off from the side, aiming to leave through the front door before Haymitch asks, "What was the actual reason for coming to check on her, kid?"

"Did you not buy it either then?" I reply, stopping in the hallway.

"You never could lie well in front of her, whether or not you claim to still love her," he points out, a slur in his voice.

I shove my hands in my pockets, not bothering to turn around. "I was told to go and send her back to her house. I thought my presence alone would make her leave."

"Who told you to?" He sounds a lot more sober, all of a sudden.

"Surely it doesn't matter," I argue. "She's gone back now, so I can do the same."

His hand immediately appears on my shoulder and he holds it tight, preventing me from moving. "Who told you to?" he repeats slowly.

"President Snow," I admit quietly.

"Dammit, kid, it's never good when he comes to our kind of District!" he shouts. "What was he asking?"

"He was asking about how me and Katniss were doing," I mumble.

He takes his hand off my shoulder to throw his hands in the air. "Of course he was! Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't be safe with that girl, but no, you went off with her anyway."

"It's not Willow's fault!" I'm shouting too, now that I've spun around. "It was my fault that her parents disappeared and it'll be my fault if anything happens now. But it was _me_ who _started _it, and _her_ who _finished_ it. She said that we couldn't be in a relationship when me and Katniss were pretending, although she's convinced that Katniss actually likes me-"

"You are _blind_, aren't you?" he interrupts, staring at me. "That Willow kid's right. It's _obvious_ that Katniss likes you. She fell in love with you when she realised that you loved her. She was blind before she knew because she didn't know; you're blind because you're choosing not to know. You're breaking her heart. You'd better put on a damn good show if you want to convince everyone that you're still in love, and you're going to need to convince her most of all."

I walk out of the door, slamming it behind myself, instead of replying. I knew I was going to be in for a scolding- I've been expecting something much bigger for days actually- but I never thought I would see the day when Haymitch agreed with the girl that is supposedly causing the trouble. Surely none of them are telling the truth about this. I thought she made her feelings pretty clear on the train home.

It's true that I do still love Katniss, though, no matter how many times I'll deny it. Yes, I did and still do love Willow, but not quite in the same way. She was my best friend for eleven years, whilst Katniss was my crush for then. That was why, I suppose, Willow could see that we both still liked each other: for eleven years, she'd seen the way I acted around my crush.

I feel a knot appear in my stomach as I walk past Katniss' house and see it in the same situation that my house was in a few minutes prior. I don't like the fact that she's being interrogated by the President, least of all that he'll probably be accusing her of things that are my fault, not hers. If she feels affected by this visit, it's going to be because of me.

When I reach my house, I hear the crunch of snow under foot, then the cars finally leaving and glance back; I guess that that means that the train will be running this afternoon too. I sigh and turn the key in the lock, pushing the door open and stepping inside after kicking the snow off of my shoes. I then put them to the side, with my keys on the table, and begin climbing the stairs, until a knock at the door stops me, turning me back around.

I open it to reveal a slightly flustered, out of breath and snow covered Willow, her cheeks pink as she breathes heavily. I let her in and she slides to the floor, holding up a hand that signals for me to wait for her to catch her breath, so she can speak.

"Better hurry up, Lil. I do have instructions to fulfil before everyone gets here," I point out, joking slightly.

"That's why I ran from Town," she grumbles.

"What's so urgent that you couldn't wait until I got home, or so secretive that you couldn't have shown me in front of the President earlier?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

She waves her hands in the air, signalling for me to help her up. I roll my eyes and walk in front of her, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. "You do love Katniss and you know it, right?" she whispers.

I sigh, leaning my forehead against hers and shutting my eyes. "Yes." There's no point lying about it anymore.

"And you will do your part in front of cameras because you know that she loves you too?" she continues.

"So everyone keeps saying," I mutter.

"It's true, Pete," she replies. "I promise you."

"Really truly definitely promise?" I sound like a kid when I say it, but I need to know.

"Of course." I know she's smiling. "Open your eyes and _you_ can really truly definitely promise me that you'll give this to her."

I lean back before opening my eyes, which is when I breathe in sharply. "You couldn't have afforded this, Willow."

"That's why I've been working so much and staying with you- I've been saving up for months," she admits. "Promise me you'll give it to her."

I take a deep breath and nod, just as she presses the now shut box into my hand. "When?"

"Whenever it feels right, Peeta," she answers. "But make sure that you do it when everyone can see. I want to see her reaction."

She smiles again and I hug her tightly. "I love you, Willow."

"Not as much as you love Katniss," she corrects. "I'll see you soon." She leans away and pushes my arms down, waving before she says, "Have fun," and then walks back out of the house.

I sigh again and slide to where she was sitting on the floor, reopening the box. Inside, on a soft cushion, is what I know to be a small engagement ring. Beautiful channel set diamonds, encased by two other sides of slightly smaller channel set diamonds, make up the band. As you move up the ring, you see pave set diamonds, which artistically cover all the of design's flower petals. Then there is a round centre diamond, which is almost colourless.

It's incredible to say the least. She says she saved up, but she must have saved up something ridiculous like thousands. How she got this without anyone noticing too; well, she may have paid extra to keep it a secret. I mean, I've never really seen an engagement ring before- just ones in passing if someone from the Capitol is showing theirs off on TV- but this is still better. I only hope she'll accept.

* * *

An hour and a bit later, I step out of my front door at the same time as my fellow Victor. I notice we're both smiling at the sight of each other but, whilst I'm having to walk slowly because of my prosthetic leg, she's running in my direction. She reaches me and I catch her, spinning her around until I slip and fall into the snow, her on top of me, and we kiss for the first time in months.

I stop myself from wondering what Snow wanted from her by staying in the moment, kissing her like we kissed in the cave. When she pulls away, she helps me back to my feet, tucks her glove through my arm, and then walks happily along with me to the train station, where we say goodbye to everyone, before jumping onto the train, the box in my pocket constantly reminding me of its presence as we walk.

We stay close together throughout the evening but neither of us talk much, leaving Effie to inform us of all the arrangements for the Tour; it sounds like the only time when we won't be watched will be when we sleep, which I know neither of us have been able to do recently. The nightmares haunted me from the minute I got home and haven't left since, and I know they never will. That's why painting acts as relief for me.

Through the day, though, during every talk and every meal, I notice that Katniss has her hand tightly clasped around mine, not letting me go. It's not a problem when we're meant to be together but, when the stars begin to appear in the sky as the train pulls to a quick fuel stop, I begin to wonder if she'll ever let go again. I finally confront her about it when I follow her off the train, so she can get some fresh air.

When she hears my question, she sighs and sits on the track, looking up at the dark sky, but she doesn't answer me.

"Katniss, please," I whisper, sitting in front of her and tipping her chin back down, so that she's looking at me. "Why won't you let go?"

She bites her lip and stares at me for a few moments, before finally saying, "I don't want to let go because I'm scared I'll lose you."

"Lose me?" I repeat.

She nods. "I just had so many nightmares that you'd gone. You weren't there for me, or I'd ki- you'd die. Now that you actually are here, I can't risk you disappearing."

"I won't," I promise quietly, taking her other hand in mine.

She looks down and shuts her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Peeta."

I know what she means, but I shake my head anyway. "You didn't do anything, Katniss. It was me who did everything wrong. You were simply telling me the truth, so I was annoyed that it wasn't what I wanted. It's fine, though, I only want you to be happy."

"That's the thing," she mutters. "I don't think I am happy without-" Her head snaps up and she looks at the train. "Come on, we shouldn't run."

We both get to our feet quickly and walk back to the train, pulling ourselves onto the back and managing to squeeze onto the last carriage before its speed begins to build up. We both collapse onto a loveseat there and, once it does begin to move, she keeps her hands clasped around mine and puts her head on my chest.

"What were you going to say?" I eventually ask.

"It doesn't matter now," she mumbles, burying her face into my shirt.

"Yes, it does! You can't just begin saying something like that and then not finish it," I complain.

She sighs and shuffles into a sitting position, moving slightly so she's more comfortable. She then slowly raises her head, so she's looking at me, and I notice the blush creeping across her cheeks. "The thing is, Peeta," she begins quietly, "I don't know how I feel. I don't think that I am actually happy without you." She breathes in deeply. "I think I do actually love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: So we have finally reached the Victory Tour; here, I may have a couple of bits from the actual book, but then I might make it all up instead. I'm only going to do a few chapters in the Capitol- any ideas what you want?- so we can get back from the Victory Tour for the six months before the Games, and then eventually the Games and afterwards.**

_**RadMalfoyCookie: **_**Aww you're lucky that someone else reviewed and guessed correctly, otherwise I wouldn't have told you what she bought. You know, I think I may have to write that one day, just so we can have that picture ;)**

_**Hello:**_** And you win the points for the correct guess: a ring!**

_**Serena:**_** I'm really sorry I didn't update before; I was just so busy this holiday!**

**Anyway, here it is:** www . bloomingbeautyring .com 178 - ctw - blooming - beauty - flower - ring - bbr434 / **I hope you and Katniss like it.**

**Thank you and review!**


	11. Hiatus

I'm going to put all my stories- except for _I Volunteer_- on hiatus for a bit. I'm sorry if you're all going to hate me for this but, basically, I want to finish _I Volunteer_ before summer and, on top of all of my exams, I'm not going to have the time to update everything, in addition to finishing that particular story. So I'll carry on writing chapters for _I Volunteer_ and updating it when I can, but I will begin re-updating all my other stories once that the prologue of _I Volunteer_'s sequel is up.

My plan for after that, though, is:

To replace _I Volunteer _with its sequel

Finish _Safe With Mellark_- this won't have a sequel

Start updating _And From Those Moments _again, after _Safe With Mellark_is done

To continue updating _Secrets In Love_- this currently has forty two chapters planned, plus an epilogue and a prologue, and it will have a sequel

To update _Now Give Us A Kiss _whenever I have the chance, like I was before

And to use the forum I have created for _Panem Facebook: Fights and Fantasies _to have other authors who are willing to write chapters for this story- PM me if you're interested

Thank you for understanding, and I hope it's not too much!

**- MissBunburyHope**


End file.
